Fortitude
by Akane101
Summary: Hinata is 19 y.o and is soon to be the liege of the Hyuuga clan but something is lacking. Sasuke Uchiha is 21 y.o, he has returned from Orochimaru, but still needs to prove himself in order to be accepted. These two meet in the most unlikely circumstances
1. Prologue

The pitter patter of her dainty feet echoed through the darkened hallways as she made her way to the temple behind the Hyuuga Compound. Walking in a fast pace she neared the steps of the temple. Her long, deep indigo hair caught the rays of the rising sun and she bent down, paying her respects to the ancestors before entering the temple.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji looked at Hinata from the top of the steps reproachfully.

"Gomen Neji-niisan…I woke up late," Hinata's hands intertwined nervously as she climbed the stairs to meet Neji.

"Hn..the ceremony has nearly begun. Take your place, your father is not pleased."

Hinata Hyuuga made her way to the front of the temple and took her place behind her father. With a curt nod to the monk, Hiashi Hyuuga, her father, indicated for the ceremony to begin.

Neji Hyuuga watched his cousin with distaste. She was all of nineteen years old and yet had the prowess of a kitten. How could such a scared being be the next leader of the clan? She lacked courage, motivation, and most importantly pride. Hyuuga pride was known across the villages, yet here was the soon-to-be next liege cowering in fear.

Hinata felt someone's eyes boring into her back, turning around slowly her eyes quickly darted to meet the offending gaze. Soft pale lavender eyes met cold pale lavender eyes. Hinata looked at her cousin in bewilderment and offered a small smile before returning her attention to the ceremony.

Neji's grimace softened to a sigh as his anger at his cousin dissipated. Hinata was Hinata. Yes she was dainty and fragile but she also had a kind soul, it took him all of eight years to realize that. Her gentle, caring nature was only enhanced by her polite demeanor – it had taken a while but she had penetrated his barriers. Looking back at the monk as he chanted hymns, Neji made a vow to help Hinata find her courage and pride.

* * *

"Teme!" The usually jovial blonde marched menacingly towards the dark haired shinobi. 

"What dobe?" Sasuke Uchiha glanced at the approaching blonde while he continued throwing shurikens at the bull's eye.

"Where were you?! You were supposed to meet me at Ichariku's at noon! YOU owed me lunch!" Naruto Uzumaki was raging. Sasuke promised he would buy him ramen if Naruto agreed to stop pestering him for a WHOLE day.

"Gama-chan suffered because of you- look how little he's gotten!" Naruto stroked his green frog wallet affectionately as he spared fleeting glares at Sasuke. Naruto had waited for a half hour for Sasuke to turn up and had gotten bored. He had eaten seven bowls of miso and pork soup by then. After another hour of waiting, Ayame's old man made him pay up, by then he had eaten twelve bowls of ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored Naruto as he picked up his katana and made his way to the center of the training field. Sasuke began doing his warmup katana exercises, as an exasperated Naruto looked on.

"WHAT!! Is that all you have to say! Get ready teme, my fist is about to beat you shitless until all you can say is "Hn"."

Naruto charged at Sasuke and threw three kunais with fire explosives attached at Sasuke.

"Kage no bunshin!"

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"

A battle between the two shinobi ensued.


	2. Chapter 1: Exiles and Scars

"Ouch! Be gentle Sakura-chan- I'm hurting," pouted Naruto as he stared up at Sakura with his big cerulean eyes. 

"Save it Naruto. It's your fault for fighting Sasuke-kun in the first place." Sakura Haruno bandaged Naruto's arms all the while berating him.

"But Sakura-chan! It was teme's fault!"

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke had enough of Naruto's incessant moaning and groaning. Thanks to their little spar, he was now sporting a bloodied lip and fractured ribs. Sasuke smirked as he realized Naruto took the brunt of the beating. He has succeeded in paying Naruto back with not one but two sprained arms, a black eye and other minor bruises. _He he he, let's see the dobe eat ramen now._

"Sakura-chan…I have an itch."

Sakura sighed as she contemplated whether or not to respond to Naruto, she just knew whatever he was going to say was going to anger her.

"Where?" asked Sakura with much trepidation.

"He he he you see…it's um … you know…he he he…down there."

"Where down there?" At this point Sasuke looked at Naruto and couldn't help roll his eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

"Why don't you start scratching and I'll tell you when you reached low enough," answered Naruto as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura.

Needless to say, Sakura responded to Naruto with a huge smack across the head, causing him to fall out of the hospital bed.

"Grow up Naruto!" Sakura stormed out the room and slammed the hospital door closed behind her.

"Baka."

"Sasuke.."

"…"

"Oye! Teme!"

"…"

"Sasuke.."

"What dobe?"

"I've fallen! And I can't get up!"

"Baka.." Sasuke's eyes twitched as he watched Naruto try to pry himself off the floor and onto the bed without moving his arms.

* * *

Hinata returned to her room exhausted. The ceremony has taken over three hours, and she spent the last three hours serving her father and the other politicians tea as they discussed the matter of her being made leader of the clan.

_Flashback:_

"_Hiashi-sama, who is it you wish to recommend for the new head?" asked Huang Hyuuga, the personal advisor and speaker of the Council of Elders of the Hyuuga Clan._

"_Hinata Hyuuga…my oldest."_

"_She is but a chunin – at the age of nineteen no less! She should have been an ANBU by now. What makes you think she is able to lead this clan?"_

"_She is my daughter- and a Hyuuga, those are all the requirements needed."_

"_That would be fine, had you suggested your younger daughter. Hanabi is more suited to be leader. She will soon have mastered the Byakugan. She is already a chunin, at the age of ten. Hanabi is a much better candidate." The rest of the Council of Elders nodded and murmured in agreement._

"_She is much too young to lead. Hinata is older. My health will not hold up much longer." Hiashi sternly looked Huang eye to eye. Despite his cold demeanor towards Hinata, he always thought her to be a potential leader. Her strong adherence to structure, rules and her kind sture lent itself to being a potential great leader. The only things she lacked were pride and strength. _

"_Give Hinata two years to become fit to lead. After two years, she will fight a shinobi of the council's choice- if she wins she will be made leader." Hiashi looked expectantly at the council._

"_And if she loses?"_

"_Hanabi shall be made leader." _

_The council talked discussed the terms Hiashi presented to them and found it to be satisfactory. _

_End Flashback_

Hinata didn't know what to think. She had two years to get strong. Two years! She has been training to be a shinobi since she was five- that's was fourteen years of training and all she ranked as was a chunin. How could she possibly get anywhere higher in only two years! Her thoughts were racing as anxiety built up. She didn't want to be a failure. She didn't want to prove her father wrong. She didn't want to be worthless.

"Hinata," Hiashi stood at her bedroom doorway waiting for her attention.

"Hai Oto-sama?" Hinata bowed to her father.

"You heard what was said at the council meeting."

"Hai."

"You will leave the confines of this Compound tomorrow- alone- Neji will not accompany you. You are not to return home until the two years have expired. Don't bother coming home if you are not strong enough to win." Hiashi spared his daughter one last look before he turned around and headed out. He knew that Hinata would not understand why he was doing what he was- but it had to be done- it was the only way.

Hinata remained with her head bowed. She was in shock. Her father was kicking her out. Where was she to go? Why did he want her out?

Tears threatened to escape out of the corner of her eyes as Hinata realized that for the first time in her life- she was going to be truly alone. She had spent the majority of her childhood without a mother figure. Her father was strict man who only believed in training. She never received a hug or any words of encouragement from him. Had she failed him so much that he didn't even want to look at her? But then, why did he want her to leader? She had only recently begun to feel close to Neji – why must she leave her newly found brother? And Hanabi- Hanabi had always been there to cheer Hinata up when she was feeling down- who will she have now?

Streams of tears streaked down Hinata's face as she curled up in her bed wishing that the entire night was a nightmare. She fell asleep clutching a portrait of Neji, Hanabi, her father and herself on the day of Neji's promotion to ANBU. The picture was going to be all she had left of her family. She was not going to be able to meet the two year deadline. She has lost her family in a single day. She was all alone.


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbyes

A/N: The story is moving slowly I know but bear with me- it will all come together- I promise. Sasuke and Hinata will not have actual moments together for a few chapters- but don't worry it will happen. I will not be updating for a while- I have too may exams to study for. Please leave reviews- I would love to see how you are finding it. I would also like to know what you think will happen- I honestly don't have a plan, I am just winging it. I hope its not too bland or un-innovative. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping awoke the mussed dark haired mass in the bed. The dark curtains had effectively blocked the sunlight but he left the window open the night before.

"Kuso.." Sasuke groggily said as he rubbed his eye with his palm. He grimaced as recounted the previous day's events. Naruto had somehow gotten him to agree to see Tsunade tomorrow- or rather today. Kami, if he had to listen to anymore of the hag's lectures on being faithful to Konoha, Naruto was going to feel his pain- physically.

After returning from defeating and killing Orochimaru five years ago, he thought the village would have treated him less like a goddamn demon. Yet every day during his walk from the Uchiha Compound to the training field he would hear whispers of disparaging remarks. He swore if they didn't stop one of these days he was going to let loose and show them the demon they so liked to talk about. He smirked as he thought of being a "Show and Tell" kind of exhibition.

The twenty-one year old dark haired shinobi sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He knew that he wasn't going to release all his pent up frustrations on the villagers, Naruto and Sakura would freaking make his like hell if he even tried.

If there was anything that made Sasuke less regretful about returning to The Hidden Leaf Village, it was his team. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. They were annoying- but it was familiar annoyance- almost nothing had changed. They were the one static thing in his life. He could tell how they would react, he knew what to expect – his life in general was too erratic to even have a routine. They grounded him, and he didn't have to say anything- it was understood. They were his only family. They needed each other- no one could replace that. Sasuke grunted as he remembered Sai-the arrogant prick. Sasuke knew that Sai never actually replaced him, but the fact that he came near to it irked Sasuke to no end.

Though, that is not to say that he always enjoyed their company. There many a times when he wanted to beat the crap out of Naruto for his stupidity, tie Sakura to a tree so her damn banshee like screaming could not follow him, and burn all of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books so that he wouldn't be condemned to hearing anymore girly-giggling. But besides, that they were not too bad. They provided entertainment for when he was bored. And he was bored often.

A knock was heard at the front door, and a pink haired kunoichi and blonde shinobi entered. She and Naruto had both been given spare keys to the Uchiha Compound. Kakashi didn't need one, he just poofed to wherever he pleased.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura glanced around, looking for any sign of Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Oye teme get up, we have to see baa-chan!" Naruto plopped onto the leather couch as he yelled towards the bedroom door.

Not hearing a reply, Sakura entered Sasuke's room and was greeted with the sight of a freshly showered, bare-chested Uchiha. Sasuke had not changed much from his gennin days. He was now a Jounin and still one of the most sought after bachelors of Konoha, though the number of his fan club was severely shortened due to his traitorous reputation. Silky black bangs framed the front his face, effectively hiding his obsidian eyes, as he donned a sleeveless plain navy shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back, which enhanced his defined biceps and ripped forearms. He was the epitome of mystery and danger.

It had been almost a decade since she first crushed on Sasuke, and with each subsequent day since his return she found herself even more enamored with him. Not that she would let him know, they had just gotten to the point of being friends- she was not willing to risk that.

Sasuke had grown up. He was not as aloof as he used to be- he actually sought company at times. He was even nice to her- he had brought her a present (granted it wasn't a present of grandeur- it was a box of dangos- but she loved dangos and it was the thought that counted) on her twentieth birthday just two weeks ago. The old Sasuke would have never done that, he would not have even showed up to the birthday party Naruto threw.

"Sakura?" Sasuke glanced at the pink haired kunoichi as he tied his hitate-ai on his forehead. She had a glazed look as she stared off into the distance. He was relieved that Sakura no longer jumped on him whenever she saw him. If it were nine years ago, Sakura would have pushed him to the floor when she saw him half-naked.

"Stop prettying up teme- baa-chan won't be any nicer just 'cause you look decent. Though you need a lot more work if you were trying to…" taunted Naruto. He hated waiting. He had to always be doing something, well that or eating ramen. _Hmmm ramen…slurp_. Naruto drooled in anticipation for his favored meal. The sooner they had the meeting, the sooner he could eat.

"Stuff it dobe. I'm only going to this because of you. If I had to bear another day of your stupid prattling I would have killed you. This was just more diplomatic."

"Teme..."

"Aya! Stop fighting and let's go." Sakura pulled the two belligerent males out the door and towards the Hokage Tower before the fight could escalate to a more physical manifestation.

* * *

Hinata sighed. She was almost fully packed. All that was left were goodbyes. She didn't even know if Neji and Hanabi knew about her leaving. Stealing a last glance at her bedroom, she quietly closed the door and headed down the hallway.

She paused at Hanabi's doorway. Dropping her bags outside the room, she stealthily entered her sister's room. Hanabi was still sleeping. Hinata smiled as she saw her **fourteen** (A/N: Sorry but I changed her age- this is just to alert you) year old sister clutching a plushie as she slumbered. It was the same stuffed rabbit they, Neji and Hinata, had gotten her on New Year's five years back. Hinata took a lavender tinted envelope and placed in on the pillow adjacent to Hanabi's head. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, Hinata exited the room.

Neji's room was located on the other side of the Compound, since he was a branch member. She wasn't going to be able to see him, without alerting others, before leaving. Walking out to the Hyuuga dojo she and Neji trained in for years, she left another lavender letter on top of his shelf. The top simply read "Neji-niisan."

Carrying her luggage out, Hinata contemplated saying good-bye to her father. He knew she was leaving; he had to since he was the one making her leave. She waited at the threshold of the Compound of the entrance for a few moments. She should inform her father of her departure, it was the _courteous_ thing to do.

Just as Hinata was about to turn back in and inform her father, a voice stopped her.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji was out of breath, he had been running in hopes of meeting her before she left.

"Neji… daijoubu ka ?" Hinata looked at Neji nervously, she had wanted to say goodbye- but not when he was aware of it. She was scared of how he would take the news.

"Hinata-sama, I should be asking you that. Where are you going?" After his morning tai chi exercises, he had entered the compound and heard servants talking about the banishment of the eldest Hyuuga heir. He had run all the way to the main branch in worry.

"I...don't know… My father said I have to train…but not here. I have to leave today." Hinata's eyes were lowered to the ground as she explained the situation to Neji.

"Train for what? How long will you be gone? Which branch members will be escorting you?"

"I have to leave for two years…alone…it's leader training…I can't come back unless I am stronger." Hinata looked up with shimmering lavender eyes as she fought tears that seemed determined to fall.

"Hinata!" Hiashi's voice resounded in the distance.

Neji and Hinata turned to face the Hyuuga leader. Neji's face was contorted with confusion, while Hinata battled with herself to maintain composure.

"Are you packed?"

"Hai Otou-sama"

Hiashi gazed at his daughter. Trying to burn her image in his mind as he knew he would not be seeing her for a few years. He wanted to envelop her in his arms and tell her that he was not banishing her. He wanted to tell her to be safe, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. He was a Hyuuga leader, and as such he had to maintain a mask of indifference.

"Then go. Remember- get stronger or don't bother coming back." With the last remark Hiashi handed Hinata her satchel.

Taking the bag, Hinata walked slowly out the Hyuuga Compound. When she had reached the end of the confines, she turned around and whispered, "Good-bye Otou-sama …good-bye everyone..forever."

No longer caring about propriety, she ran out towards the welcoming arms of the forest and slumped against a tree. All her pain erupted as she sobbed into her arms. She needed help…she needed someone to save her…she needed a miracle…she needed a savior.


	4. Chapter 3: Untoward Missions

Chapter 3: Untoward Missions

"Uchiha Sasuke, glad you decided to grace us with your presence. To what do I owe the pleasure?" drawled the pigtailed blonde Hokage as she peered at Sasuke through her folded hands.

"I need a mission- preferably something outside the village." Sasuke clenched his jaw as he spoke; he knew asking for anything outside the village was not going to be met with acceptance but rather with suspicion.

"Outside the village? Why?" Lady Tsunade had been apprehensive about letting Sasuke back in the village a few years back. He had not done anything to confirm/suggest his loyalty to the plans of Orochimaru, not that she expected him to since he was the reason for the legendary sannin's demise. Yet she was not satisfied, he had also not done anything to blatantly show his loyalty to Konoha. She was more scared of him running off to kill his brother Itachi. Akatsuki had been disbanded, but some of the members were still in hiding, namely Itachi.

"Change of scenery."

"Does Konoha not amuse you enough? Bored already?"

Truthfully, Sasuke was bored But he'd be damned is he let the sake-addicted-violent sannin know it. He'd already fought one sannin, he did not relish the idea of fighting another.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Something is bothering me Uchiha- why do you want a mission now? Of the years you been back, you refused all missions sent your way."

"Hn."

"Baa-chan, don't you trust Sasuke? Yeah he's a brooding asshole, but besides that he's fine." Naruto stood behind Sasuke with his hands crossed behind his head as he looked inquiringly at Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade eyed Sasuke wearingly; he had not answered her question. She doubted he would if she asked again.

She wanted to see what he would do, given freedom outside the watchful eyes of his team.

"There is a two month long mission- a two man tag-team. It's a class B escorting of feudal lord Dong Me Lin to the Land of Grass. Afterwards you are to investigate for a potential leak of Konoha intelligence. It's a game of catching the mole, so to speak. Do you accept?"

"Oye Baa-chan can I go too?! Please, please baa-chan. I want to act as an ambassador, spreading the Uzumaki love as I go dattebayo." Naruto drooled as he imagined going to the Land of Grass. There were many beautiful girls in the Land of Grass, and all of his time spent with Jiraiya certainly resulted in some of the Ero-sannin's inclinations rubbing off.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade's fist made contact with Naruto's face, sending him flying out of her office and yards away from the Tower. She was going to have a word with Jiraiya, it was one thing to have one perverted shinobi, but it was another for him to convert others!

"Sasuke- what is your answer?"

"I accept."

"Good, your partner is Neji Hyuuga. You will meet at the North Gate tomorrow at 4am. Dismissed."

Sasuke sauntered out of the room; Sakura lingered behind.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Do you trust him? It's been five years- he's different now."

"I know…that's what worries me. I don't know what to expect."

* * *

Neji was pissed. How dare Hiashi-sama exile Hinata! Sure it was not actual exile, but to ban her from coming home – how was he supposed to protect her when he didn't know where she was?! 

Not only did he have to deal with this mess, he had just come from the Hokage's office where he was informed that he would be on a mission with the Uchiha. Two months with that arrogant prick! Kami, did they want to drive him stark raving mad?

Spotting Lee stretching before doing his usual "youthful" laps, Neji strode towards him. He was in the mood to hit something or in this case someone.

"Lee."

"Ohayo Neji- my eternal rival!"

"Fight me."

"With certainty. Your youthful embrace of the battle of men makes me burst with delight."

"Hn."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?" a soft voice interrupted the Hokage from her slumber. 

"Ahem…Tsunade sama you have a visitor." Shizune tried to prod the groggy blonde into some semblance of consciousness.

"What what? Shizune, no more work…give me my sake" Tsunade's face buried further into her folded arms on her desk as she tried to regain her placement in her nap.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"I'm up…ugh don't yell Shizune – it makes my head hurt." Looking up, Tsunade finally noticed the presence of another person in the room.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked like she had been stuck in a rut – literally. Her normally waist-length shiny indigo hair was intertwined with leaves and branches. Her immaculate skin was marred with smudges of dirt and tiny scratches. Her clothes were wrinkled and she looked like death had eaten her up alive.

Hinata explained the situation best to Lady Tsunade as she could, all the while sobbing. The wound was still too fresh; it had been less than a day since she was given news of the need of her immediate departure from all that she knew.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she heard of her old friend Hiashi treating his daughter so harshly. She was going to have to pay him a visit, and it most certainly was not going to be a social call.

"Hinata, go the apartment complex on Ming Street- give them this notice. You can take up residence there for the time being. Get cleaned up and come back to see in a few hours."

* * *

It was a few hours later, during which time Hinata showered and napped. She felt refreshed and slightly better. At least she had somewhere to stay. All she needed to worry about now was food and training. She bit her lip as she realized she had no money and no idea how, where or with who to train. Her momentary reprieve of grief was soon being overcome with anxiety. Then she realized that she still had a meeting with Tsunade to attend.

* * *

"Hinata, I assume you will be in need of income, since your father will no longer be providing for you. I have a mission if you would like. It's a class A- if you are successful I will promote you to Jounin. Normally I would assign two chuunins, but considering your predicament- consider it training." 

Tsunade had spoken with Hiashi at length and she understood his position, though why he couldn't at least explain to Hinata why he did what he did was beyond her.

"What is it?" Hinata was blanched- a class A mission, all by herself? She wanted to train, but not die.

"This mission requires stealth and extreme skills of espionage. Considering your abilites, the Byakugan, you make an ideal choice. It will also give you a chance to harness your skills. You will have to track, follow and take notes on a very dangerous shinobi. Do whatever you can to get close- this is a catching the mole mission. There is a catch however- you will be spying on a Konoha shinobi. Therefore no one must know of your task- this is imperative- it could blow the entire operation."

"Who am I tracking?"

"I'll tell you after you accept- do you?"

"Hai."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata was, to say the least, perturbed. She has to spy on someone more powerful than Orochimaru! Sasuke already scared her, even without having ever fought him. The way his gaze penetrated one's very being as though he knew more about you than you did. She shuddered at the thought of having him find out she was spying on him.

"I assigned him on a mission with Neji to the Land of Grass. They will be staying there for two months. Monitor his actions. Don't let Neji know your true purpose either. Having you be on your own for two years may actually by advantageous to this mission- use it - pretend to take up residence in the Land of Grass to train. That is your cover. Any questions?"

"When do I leave?"

"Neji and Sasuke will be leaving at 4am at the North Gates. That is when your mission begins. Good luck."

"Hai, thank you Tsunade-sama."

Hinata slowly walked out of the Hokage Tower with a scroll with all the documents she would need for her mission. She had all of her immediate concerns met- she had a place to stay, an income, and a means to train. Except now she had a new problem. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata had changed significantly over the years. She had lost her stutter. Hinata had blossomed into a beautiful genteel woman, often admired though she was often oblivious to it. Her infatuation with Naruto had run its course- she was no longer in love with him. She just considered him a good friend. Yet what didn't change was her need to be accepted. Sasuke ran counter to all she found comforting. She had never spoken more than four words to him, but he seemed dark and oppressive. One would think that she would be used to it, considering Sasuke and Neji were rather similar and she didn't find Neji scary (well not anymore) but she wasn't.

* * *

Sasuke waited at the North Gates at 3:55am. He was slightly excited- very slightly-, for the first time in years he was being let out. He felt as though his wings had been unclipped. 

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

The two outwardly stoic twenty-one year olds glared at each other.

Neji had kept his long hair. He was now slightly shorter than Sasuke, standing at five feet eleven. He was the second most eligible bachelor in Konoha, the number one spot already being taken my Sasuke. Neji silently appraised Sasuke. He saw nothing that he deemed superior.

Snorting Neji looked away and walked towards an old man, he assumed to be feudal lord Dong Me Lin.

Sasuke grimaced. This was going to be a trying trip- he had forgotten was an ass Neji was.

He followed Neji. The old man was indeed the feudal lord. After exchanging names, the men were off.

A few feet away, effectively covered by the shade of tree branches, a pale eyed kunoichi observed the interactions of the shinobi and feudal lord.

Hinata paled. She had forgotten that Neji was going on the trip. Not only did she have to spy on Sasuke, but she had to avoid the Hyuuga prodigy's far reaching eyes.

This was not going to be a pleasant mission for anyone.

* * *

A/N: Please review. It helps me know people actually want me to continue writing. Thanks to those who have been loyal reviewers and readers! 


	5. Chapter 4: Piercing Thoughts

A/N: Hey guys I know I said this would be a long chapter- but I'm getting writer's block. This is the best I could do. It's not that great, but Sasuke and Hinata meet so its progressing the story somewhat. Leave reviews please!

* * *

Chapter 4: Piercing Thoughts

Breathlessly, she perched on a branch 20 feet away from her prey. They were moving at an astounding speed and having to dodge all of Neji's scouring was taking its toll on her body. She was exhausted. They had been traveling non-stop for hours- who knew that the feudal lord was agile enough to keep up- amazing. The group had paused for the time being to set up camp. She'd have to be even more careful now. Stifling her chakra enough to blend in with the woodland creatures and retreating whenever Neji's Byakugan was activated worked when Neji was occupied looking for pursuers and not crashing into things, but now that he was on even ground she needed to devise a better method.

She had to stay close. But then she couldn't let herself get caught. She was significantly parched and so in dire need of water, but Sasuke was around the waterbed- there would be no evading him. Sasuke-san was by nature suspicious of all…she was pretty sure if he thought something was amiss he would attack head on. She did not relish the idea of countering.

"Kami-sama…what was Tsunade thinking- this is a suicide mission. I can't do this- I'm not strong enough… Ugh snap out of it Hinata- if you want to return to Konoha you must!" Hinata mentally chided herself.

Rummaging through her backpack, she reviewed the equipment and scrolls supplied by Tsunade-sama. Moments later, Hinata's lavender eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"Bloody Neji, making me do all the damn scut work." Sasuke was pissed. He did not sign up for a mission to just collect water and make house, well camp but it still involved the same things. But he couldn't say anything because he needed a good mission report to get Tsunade off his back. Neji was just lazing about the campsite saying he was scouring the area for bandits and possible pursuers. Sasuke scowled, what was the likelihood of bandits trying to rob them- they had a better chance of robbing the damn thieves.

He trekked over to the waterbed and began filling the canteens with water. He was staring at the water, deciding whether he should catch fish or set up a trap for a small woodland creature. He had settled upon getting the fish and was about to throw senbons into the water when he heard branches and leaves crunch behind him.

With the Sharingan activated, Sasuke remained in the position he was originally, with his back away from the sound. There was no need to alert whoever it was that he knew they were there. Holding the senbons between his fingers, he played with them and leaned towards the water. Pretending to look for fish, he waited until the target was in range. Sasuke turned around at lightening speed and threw the senbons at the source of the sound. One, of the ten senbons, was embedded in a tree trunk. The others were attached to a bleeding figure keeling over in pain.

Looking at the lone senbon in the tree, Sasuke shook his head- he needed training. Peering closer at the intruder as he approached, Sasuke tried to gauge the threat level of the individual. A shinobi didn't cower- they would usually glare back or at least have dodged the attack, so it couldn't have been one. Sasuke cursed as he realized it was civilian he maimed.

* * *

Hinata mentally cursed words she never knew she knew as she felt the senbons pierce her body. She had let herself get caught because she wanted to pretend to be a normal traveler. She wouldn't be able to heal herself with her guise. Two of the senbons hit the underside of her breasts, two were embedded on both her knees, one hit just below her navel and the rest were scattered on her torso along prime circulation areas.

"Hn."

Hinata looked up as she heard a deep masculine voice address her. She saw a blur of pale skin and onyx hair before the she fainted from the blood loss.

* * *

Neji looked up from his conversation with Lord Lin. He was surprised to see the brooding Uchiha carrying a seemingly unconscious body in his arms. He activated his Byakugan and surveyed the stranger; he couldn't sense anything amiss except for a wavering sheen of chakra that seemed to recede intermittently.

"Who is she?" Neji watched as Sasuke laid the woman down on the ground and proceeded to remove the senbons.

"Don't know."

"Why is she injured?"

"Hn."

Neji understood what that meant. Hotheaded Uchiha struck once again. As impulsive as ever, the friggin' prick didn't even check to see who he was attacking. They'd be lucky if the damn girl didn't expect any form of retribution.

"Oh what a beauty she be…" mused Lord Lin as he surveyed the girl. She had deep brown hair and the creamiest white skin he'd ever seen.

Neji looked at the girl closer after hearing Lord Lin's comment. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Her vacillating chakra worried him. Her chakra remained relatively low, despite its wavering nature, however, if she had chakra that meant she was training to be a kuniochi, which further suggested the presence of other shinobi. Attacking a shinobi, especially from one from another village, unwarranted was cause for political uproar. They would have to tread carefully; there was no need to cause a war just because of a jackass's error.

* * *

Hinata was just about to scream in shame. She had pretended to be unconscious to avoid having to speak with Sasuke-sama since she had not thought the plan out in great detail, but she would have to do something soon- she didn't want him to _touch_ her.

* * *

"Kuso…" Sasuke mumbled as he stared at the girl's clothes. He had removed all of the needles, and had bandaged her knees, but he would need to remove her shirt to bandage her torso properly. His hands grasped the end of her shirt. His thumbs grazed her smooth skin as he lifted the shirt but before he was able to pull the shirt off, his wrist was grabbed by a cool hand.

He followed the hand down to its owner and was met with jet black eyes. The girl was staring at him wide-eyed and was trembling.

"Ano…what are you doing?" The girl was shaking as a leaf.

Sasuke stared back at the girl. She was a sight to behold, her black eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

"You're hurt. I'm bandaging you."

"I can do it." The girl struggled to get up. She leaned on her side against the ground and grasped onto a tree trunk, heaving herself up. Her knees were weak from the senbons, causing them to give away not even seconds later.

Sasuke caught her in a semi-embrace before she could fall to the ground. He felt her soft, lean body mold against his chest. He clenched his jaw slightly as he laid the blushing girl back on the ground.

"Stay there. I'll do it."

The girl's eyes dilated and she her pursed her lips as though she was about to say something.

"Relax. I'm not going to rape you. Damn girls always thinking you want them," Sasuke muttered. He glanced as her face. She had a hardened expression. Smirking at her indignation, he carefully lifted her shirt up and over her head.

Sasuke swallowed as he looked at the smooth expanse of her torso. She was only left in the bandages that covered her breasts. He glanced at her, her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were gripped into fists. Tears were collected near the bridge of her nose.

"Aya…Kami" the Lord Lin breathed out as he stared at girl.

Sasuke sharply stood and turned around with his Sharingan activated. He stared menacingly at the old man ogling the beet red girl laying on the floor.

"Lord Lin, let's allow the girl as much privacy as we can," drawled Neji as he eyed Sasuke. The Uchiha needed to keep his temper in check- he wasn't a goddamn babysitter.

"Sasuke hurry up. I doubt she likes you fawning over her body anymore than she does Lord Lin." Neji said over his shoulder as he walked off with the feudal lord to finish setting up camp.

Sasuke glared at Neji, "Damn prodigal ass."

He bandaged the girl quickly, and avoided touching her as much as possible. He was about to help her back into her shirt, but that would require his touching her more than either he or she wanted, so instead he gave her one of his shirts that buttoned from the front- she could put that on herself.

"Here." Sasuke shoved a navy shirt in front her.

The girl stared at him in surprise. Sasuke sighed, all the damn chit did was stare.

"It's easier to put this on, unless you want me to touch you," sneared Sasuke.

She took the shirt and clutched it to her chest. Giving her a last glance, Sasuke walked a few feet away and turned around.

"Are you done yet?"

"..Hai"

Striding back to the girl, Sasuke picked her up and carried her to the campsite. It was time to get some questions answered.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated :-) 


	6. Chapter 5 Lies?

Chapter 5: Lies?

Neji stared at the girl sitting across from him. Something was amiss. She was not who she appeared to be. Her eyes were lowered to the ground and she refused to look anyone fully head on. Who was she and what was she hiding? She looked _very _familiar, perhaps even too familiar for him to not remember,

"Who are you?"

"Yamamura Shina," Hinata thought quickly.

"Where are you from?"

"Ano...nowhere. I travel between villages looking for work." Hinata stared down at the bark from the tree trunk she was sitting on. She couldn't bear to look at Neji- he was too perceptive and may recognize her immediately. She had used the henge jutsu in the scroll to change her eye, voice, and hair, but she didn't change anything else- it would take too much chakra to maintain constantly.

"Where were you last?" Neji was suspicous. She looked too well kept to be constantly traveling. Her clothes should have been shabby yet it seemed to be in great condition save for a few day's worth of wear.

Sasuke was just as wary. She should also have many bags if she was always traveling; he had only found one on her.

Hinata blanched, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't say Konoha because Neji would send a scroll back to investigate the matter and she would be found out in less than a day.

"Aya Neji, let the girl be. She'd just been attacked. Poor little thing must be terrified. I, my dear, am Lin Dong Me and these two shinobi are Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Thirsty Shina-chan?" Lord Lin smiled at the girl and offered her his canteen, which she took gratefully. She had forgotten about her thirst.

"Hai, arigatou Lin-sama," Hinata offered a tentative smile to Lord Lin, which made him grin with delight.

Sasuke watched the girl. She was clearly lying. Question was why.

"You travel by yourself?"

"Hai…I ...no longer have a family," Hinata's face fell as she remembered the day she left the Hyuuga Compound.

"Where are you headed Shina-chan? We shall escort you there." Asked Lord Lin, he didn't think it was prudent for such a young, pretty girl to travel alone.

"We will escort you to wherever you are headed. It's the least we could do, right Sasuke?" Neji eyed the Uchiha as spoke.

"Hn."

"Arigatou, I am going to the Land of Grass."

"Oh wonderful! We are headed there as well, Shin-chan you must reside at my estate once we get to the Land of Grass." exclaimed Lord Lin as he realized he would be able to spend more time with the beauty.

Hinata smiled meekly. Neji and Sasuke exchanged looks, a silent agreement was forged.

* * *

Sauke stared at the midnight sky, lost in thought. His mind kept traveling back to the Yamamura girl, just who was she? He had to find out; it was too coincidental that she was going to the same place. The way she carried herself screamed "don't look at me", whatever she was hiding from he was going find out. He was in the mood for a mystery; the damn journey was boring him. It was better than listening to anymore of the _jovial_ Lord's stories.

They had just finished eating their meal, and it was time to retire, Sasuke was taking the first sentinel shift. Neji and Lin entered one tent. Hinata was to share with Sasuke, since Neji felt she was Sasuke's problem.

Sasuke heard the rustle of cloth and looked towards his left. Shina was getting out of tent. Where was she going?

Sasuke followed her with his eyes as she made her way into the woods. She did not return after ten minutes.

* * *

Hinata was finished surveying the area, she couldn't find anything amiss. She had mapped out the location of their campsite. She needed to remember her mission- gather information on Sasuke. So far he had done nothing that warranted any special interest. She'd been gone for a long time, she had better return before Sasuke came after her.

She turned around and made her way back to the camp.

Suddenly she bumped into a hard object, causing her to fall back. The impact of the fall in addition to the injured she had previously sustained caused her to wince in pain.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata squinted in the dark; she could make out a tall dark looming being. Hinata gasped as a long arm reached out o grasp her tightly, pulling her upright.

The arm pulled her closer; she could feel the hot breath fan over her face.

"I said what are you doing," muttered the deep voice once more.

Hinata tried to pull out of the strong grip, but to no avail. She pushed her hands against the rigid chest of her assailant, but he wouldn't budge. She couldn't use her Gentle Fist, because that would be revealing her identity.

"Let me go"

The grip on her arm tightened even more with her request.

"Make me," uttered the dark figure as he whispered the words in her ear.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment and despair. The hot breath against caused her ear to tingle. No one had ever gotten that close to her. It was improper! Hinata did what any other woman would, she kneed her assailant.

He cursed as he immediately released her. Before Hinata could run, she was suddenly thrown against a tree and her arms were caught and enclosed with his hands above her head. She looked up, red swirling eyes glared back at her. His legs were wedged in between hers, preventing her from repeating her previous attack.

Hinata gasped, trying to regain her breath. She knew who it was- Sasuke.

"Again, what were you doing?" spat out Sasuke.

"Nothing," Hinata looked at Sasuke eye to eye, hoping he would believe and release her.

"Try again." His grip on her hands tightened and he leaned in more towards her.

"Ano…bathroom. I had to use the bathroom." A blush crept up onto Hinata's face as she said this, she hoped the dark night would hide it, even if it was a lie, admitting to using the bathroom was embarrassing.

Sasuke brought his face closer to hers, as he peered into her eyes. He was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

He released her hands, but didn't step back. He was still very much in her personal space.

"Don't lie again," threatened Sasuke. He turned around and walked back to the camp.

Hinata stared at his back. She took in large gulps of air and tired to calm herself down.

Sasuke paused midstep.

"Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

Hinata quickly started walking, trailing behind him slowly.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Neji yawned and stretched as he exited the tent. It was time for a shift change. He walked towards the tree that Sasuke resided in. The Uchiha was perched on a branch, with one leg bent.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

The two prodigies nodded to each other. Sasuke left his branch and strode into the tent.

Upon entering, he noticed that his _roommate_ was facing away from him. Her auburn hair was splayed out on her bedroll. Her chest rose steadily, indicating that she was sleeping.

Sasuke laid on his bedroll and faced Shina. He knew she didn't go to the woods to relieve herself. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of possible reasons for her short departure. Slowly his eyes drifted close and his breathing evened out.

Hinata turned around after she heard the constant shallow breathing of Sasuke. She had never fallen asleep. She's been watching Sasuke with her Byakugan ever since she re-entered the tent. He had stayed on that tree branch the entire time, never once moving. He was like a mannequin.

She stared at the pale skin of the man before her. He scared her, yet there was something about him that intrigued her. She wondered what happened during those years he spent at Orochimaru's. Why did he even come back? Did he have an ulterior motive? Was that why she was spent to spy on him?

His eyebrows were still furrowed; her hands itched to smooth them out. She replayed the night's events in her mind. She blushed as she recounted how close in proximity their bodies were.

Sasuke moved suddenly, sweat trickled down his forehead and he was breathing rapidly. He was still sleeping, as evidenced by his eyes still being closed. Hinata watched as Sasuke battled his dream. Moments later he calmed down, it was only then she fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed rather uneventfully. Lord Lin entertained Shina with many stories during the day, while Neji and Sasuke carefully observed her.

Her days were spent making notes and observing Sasuke. She found herself spending much of her time musing about the nightmares he had. There was nothing else to investigate. She began wondering is there was even a logical reason for her to be on this mission in the first place.

Neji discreetly watched the keen interest their new companion took in the Uchiha. She didn't look at him in infatuation, but rather curoisty. He mentally noted to keep a better eye on her.

Sasuke noticed her eyes always following him. It was confusing the hell out of him, he'd thought she'd run away scared from him after that night in the woods, but it seemed to only fuel her interest. He prayed to Kami-sama she wasn't another infatuated nitwit, though it seemed her interest was a bit deeper than that. That puzzled him even more.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Mmm seems I got my mojo back- lol or least I hope so :-)

Next to come:

Arrival at Land of Grass

Neji confronts Shina….but about what?

Read and Review please !! Seriously reviews are the fuel to my writing engine :-p


	7. Chapter 6: Scantily Clad

_**A/N: Hey guys- sorry for the late update- went on a mini-vacation. Mmm I'm actually losing interest in this story only because I don't like the way it is written. I was rereading it and seemed kind of too elementary and PG. Not enough angst or building of characters. But instead of completely discontinuing it, I'll just update really really slowly :-p lol I shall also be working on another story- something with more depth- ehh at least I hope it turns out that way. But enjoy! Ooh and thanks for all the reviews- definitely elevated my mood after returning from the vacation!**_

_**I apologize in advance if you don't like the style of this chapter- it's rather different in that there is less dialogue. Let me know if you want me to go back to the previous style.**_

_**Deidarasgurl7635- I hope this was entertainment enough :-)- I definitely had fun writing it, ooh and let me know if u still need help uploading a story.**_

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 6: Scantily Clad

The Land of Grass was known for two things- beautiful citizens and skullduggery. At every crevice and road corner, one could see vagabonds standing idly watching the civilians meander through the market area. It was not a place one would usually travel in hoped of a vacation, but rather a means of escape. Multitudes of underhanded deals and bargains were afoot on a daily basis, secrets were made and blackmailing prevailed.

The handsome appearance of the people was used as a tool of trickery and begat scores of cons. Scantily dressed women flirted shamelessly with all males, available or not.

Sasuke scowled at the women who boldly eyed him with a sense of hunger brimming in their eyes. A woman dressed in a yellow yukata, with one shoulder bare, sauntered up to him and whispered rather naughty things in his ears. Sasuke turned pink as he listened; there were certain things that not even he would dare to try.

Neji was occupied with predicaments of his own. A young woman had approached him under the guise of asking for directions when he distinctively felt her run her hands down him smooth straight mahogany hair and firmly cup and grab his buttocks. Let's just say that the pale eyed man did not have any intentions of being _Gentle-Fisted_ in return.

Lord Lin and Hinata watched as the men were approached. Lord Lin thought nothing of it, and was in fact a bit disheartened that he did not receive as much attention as his two bodyguards. Hinata, on the other hand, watched in blatant shock as her cousin was manhandled, or rather _woman-handled_, and Sasuke blushed away.

"Let's get going. Enough with the tasting of the local flavor, there will lots of time for that later. To my estate we must go. My children are expecting us," bellowed Lord Lin as he started walking away with Hinata's arm looped in his left arm.

Neji and Sasuke glowered at him as they followed behind.

* * *

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lord Lin's estate was huge and grand, it covered over two acres in area. It had as many servants to rival that of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji, Sasuke and Hinata were shown their rooms and were told they were welcome to stay as long as they liked. They were given instructions that stated they were given free reign to do as they pleased, but Lord Lin required them to have dinner together with him at six every evening.

Hinata took time before inner to plan out how to effectively stalk Sasuke. She realized recently that both of the men, Neji and Sasuke, had noticed her watching Sasuke. Something had to be done to make them less suspicious of her actions.

A maid knocked on the wooden frame of the rice paper door. Hinata watched as the less than modestly dressed woman made prepared her tea and drew her bath.

"Ano…does everyone…wear that?" Hinat didn't want to be rude but she was curious.

The woman laughed unabashedly, "Who doesn't dress like this? You need to use what you have to entice the men. Look at the two prime men you came with, can't find better specimen than that, and if you want to wheel them, a little sample of what you have to offer won't hurt. Let me know if you want help- I know just the thing for you" The woman winked at Hinata as she left.

Hinata looked at the woman in shock as she exited the bedroom. Dress like that? Her father would disown her nonetheless kill her. Hinata laughed ruefully as she remembered technically she was disowned. She was free of the restrictions of the Hyuuga clan- why not make the most of it? She wanted to be a different person. No longer will she be meek and quiet- she was going to adopt a new mien. After all if she was going to be alone might as well learn some self-confidence. Hyuuga Hinata was going to be a new woman.

She had the perfect plan in mind- woo Sasuke or get him to court her. It was the perfect plan who cared if she acted like a slut- she couldn't slander the Hyuuga name anymore- she wasn't one now nor will she be one later. Besides the plan offered her coverage- she could pretend to pursue Sasuke all the while gathering intelligence on him. Mm or better yet, if he pursued her, than she'd have even less work to do. Hinata smirked as she shook her head, there was no way Uchiha Sasuke would ever pursue her. Best stick to the first plan.

Hinata set off determined to find the maid to help her.

* * *

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hinata sat at back of the local teahouse and watched Sasuke. He was seated in one of the middle tables while a young geisha attended to his needs.

Hinata was dressed as a local, which meant barely dressed. Her kimono was haphazardly tied, with every step she took, glimpses of smooth creamy milk-colored skin flashed. Her left shoulder was bared, rouge bedecked her cheeks, and her lips were colored crimson red. Her auburn hair was flowing out, cascading across her back; she looked the part of a harlot and thus fit right in. Hinata ordered a saucer of sake and continued observing her mission.

Sasuke watched under hooded eyes as Shina sipped her sake. It seemed wrong for someone with an innocent face as hers to be dressed as she was. She looked like a kid playing dress up. She'd better be careful; some men went for the innocent doe-eyed scantily dressed women. He wasn't one of them; his life was corrupted enough without trying to taint others. He turned away and directed his attention to the rambling woman sitting next to him. He needed to get rid of some pent of energy, and the voluptuous, petal lipped babbler seemed more appealing by the minute.

"Hey another sake round for the lady here," suddenly said a brunette man sitting near Hinata, causing her to jump. She had never even noticed him sitting next to her; she was so entranced in trying to watch Sasuke, fit in with the crowd and still remain hidden from his view she forgot to pay attention to anything else. Some kunoichi she turned out to be.

She eyed the man smiling at her. He was very handsome, but then so were many of the people there. His brunette hair fell into his face on the right side, covering one of his hazel eyes; he had full red lips and white straight teeth. He had a rugged look to him with a few days worth of a beard and enough brawn to be noticeable but not to the extreme.

"Arigatou, but I have had enough," Hinata smiled apologetically at the man.

"You've had but one, I'm sure you can handle another. I haven't seen you from around here- are you new?" He lazily circled his index finger around the rim of his shot glass as he watched her.

"Hai," if there was one thing Hinata learned, it was never give more information than necessary.

"Where are you from?"

"Ano… around"

"What's your name?"

"Shina," Hinata looked wearily back towards the direction of Sasuke, this man was distracting her from her task.

The man chuckled, "You don't say much do you? Don't worry Shina from around, I have enough to say for both of us. I am Lin Yasuo."

Hinata's head snapped back to face the man as she heard his name.

"Lin Yasuo? Lin Dong Me's son?"

"Oh so you know my father, figures my father certainly makes himself acquainted with all of the extraordinarily beautiful women around. I take it you are one of his now?" mused the young man, as he looked dejectedly at the wooden table.

"Ano…one of his?" Hinata's face reddened at the idea.

"No? Hahaha, I would have guessed he had have ensnared you. Guess you're different from the rest, nay Shina from around?" He looked at her with peaked interest.

Hinata looked at him shyly, with her face have lowered to her collarbone. She was not used to being looked at with such intensity. She took fleeting glances at him, as she tried to gather herself.

Yasuo chuckled deeply, making Hinata's blush intensify at the lull of his deep baritone voice.

"It's almost six, your father is expecting me for dinner. Are you coming?"

"With you there, most definitely Shin-chan. Wherever you lead I shall follow, even if you lead me around, Shin from around." Yasuo winked at her. Hinata looped arms with Yasuo and they headed out.

Hinata watched as Sasuke made his way out towards the door, it was time put her plan into full swing.

Little did Shina know that by trying to fit in more she stood out more to the last person she wanted to- Neji. Neji watched from afar as he also exited the teahouse. The behavior of Shina was vastly different from before.

* * *

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Hinata entered the Lin estate, she excused herself from Yasuo's presence to freshen up. Before she could make her way to her room, a voice stopped her.

"Yamamura-san?" Hinata looked towards the direction of the voice she had heard so often.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Neji walked over to Hinata and stared down at her. Hinata fidgeted under his scrutiny.

"I need to have a word with you. Come in."

Hinata followed Neji into his room, and watched as he closed the door.

This was not good.

* * *

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Read and Review as always :-)**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations and Comfort

Chapter 7: Revelations and Comfort

Hinata looked around the room nervously. She wanted to be a new woman, but the confidence factor still remained to be elevated. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she calmed and braced herself. Whatever was going to commence was unchangeable and there was no point in her getting worked up. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared determinedly at Neji.

Neji braced against the door as he observed the sudden growth of backbone in the girl before him. She had changed so much in such a short period of time; he wondered what it was that caused it.

"I wanted to speak with you about something, but first what is the cause for your sudden change in attire?" Neji eyed her garb with distaste and looked at her expectantly.

"I wanted to try and be a local. Lin-sama has been so kind to take me in; I should at least try to understand his homeland." Hinata smiled to herself inwardly, what a perfect answer that was. Perhaps it wasn't so hard to talk to Neji.

"Honoring your savior by dressing the part of a common whore- fitting," remarked Neji sarcastically.

Hinata paled at Neji's interpretation of her appearance. Did she really look that bad?

"In trying to understand the Land of Grass, I take it you will be also behaving in the manner suggested by what you're wearing? Quite a fall for the future leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata stared at Neji in disbelief. He knew who she was? How could he tell? Ugh he's Neji, the prodigy, of course he knew it was her. She was never good at hiding things from her cousin. As she replayed the conversation in her head, Hinata reddened at the lewd insinuation. The more she thought about it, her temper flared. Here she was on a suicide mission because her family threw her out, and he had the audacity to pass judgment on her. He didn't even know why she was dressed as she was; he was just making assumptions, just like her father and the Elders did. Hinata was so disgusted with trying to fit everyone's expectations of how she should act and be.

"I am not the Hyuuga leader, nor will I ever be- it's rather hard to fall when you are already on the floor- nay _Hyuuga-san_? If I choose to be whore of the Grass, it would be a step of what I am right now. Least I would then have a title." Hinata's eyes darkened and her nostrils flared slightly.

Neji had never seen his cousin be as mad as she was at this moment. The Hinata he knew was always sweet and soft spoken.

"It's no concern to you how I dress or act. I am no longer your responsibility. You be the best Hyuuga you can I will do what I can. There is no reason for me to uphold the _prestige_ of the Hyuuga name when I am no longer one."

Hinata turned towards the door, and strode to it. When she was about to turn the knob she was stopped.

A loud slap resonated throughout the room.

Hinata stared at Neji in disbelief as her left cheek darkened in color. Neji hit her. Neji had never hit her unless it was during training.

Cradling her cheek, silent tears streamed down her face. That slap had broken her defenses. All of the pain she felt erupted and she had no means of containing it. Her legs weakened, threatening to drop her onto the floor.

She was pulled into a rough hug by a strong sturdy body. Neji hugged her tightly to his body. He rubbed her back vigorously, all the while whispering, "Let it out. Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

She clenched the flaps of his yukata while waves of sobs racked her body. Neji gripped her tighter and ran his hand down her hair repeatedly, caressing the tresses as they descent down her back.

When her sobs quieted down, Neji pulled her away from his embrace and began fixing her clothes. He pulled her kimono up to cover both shoulders and retied the front such that her legs were adequately covered. Hinata stood as a puppet as he dressed her; she was too exhausted to feel embarrassed about her male cousin helping her dress. When he was done he sat her down on his bed and knelt in front of her.

Taking a handkerchief out of the nightstand, he doused it with water and began removing the rouge and lipstick from her face.

"You are a Hyuuga. Never forget that. I am your protector-that means I protect you and train you. It is my duty to make sure you are leader. Never doubt my abilities."

Hinata peered down at her cousin. His lips were pressed together, he was angry yet his touch was gentle. He made sure when rubbing the handkerchief on her face not to press to hard. She reached up to grasp his hand to still his rubbing.

"Arigatou Neji-niisan."

"Hn." Neji smirked as he looked at his cousin. His eyes softened and he resumed cleaning off the junk on her face.

"Hinata?"

"Hai niisan?"

"Why are you here and dressed like a whore?"

"Ano…it's part of my mission."

Neji's eyebrows lifted in confusion and astonishment.

"What mission?"

"Niisan, I can't tell you. No one is allowed to know, you know the rules." Hinata returned to her old habit of twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Neji to blow his casket. Neji never took well to being kept in the dark.

What kind of mission was his sweet naïve cousin sent on such that she had to place such a loose character? Why would anyone even think she fit the part to play a harlot? He was going to have a work with Tsunade-sama when he returned.

"I take it your henge is part of the mission as well?"

"Hai. Ano Neji-niisan how did you know it was me?"

Neji scoffed at her question, "Hinata, I am the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Doesn't take much to realize it was you, you barely changed your appearance."

"Niisan?"

"Hn."

"No one can know who I am. You can't call me Hinata. I am Yamamura Shina…from around," Hinata smiled softly as she said the last part, remembering Yasuo.

Neji caught the slight smile that graced his cousin's face but thought nothing of it; it was common for her to get lost in her own world and smile aimlessly.

"Of course Hinata-sama, "teased Neji.

"Niisan!" Hinata pouted at her cousin's blatant disregard of her request. Neji chuckled as he saw Hinata return to her usual playful manner.

Suddenly the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed. It was six o'clock, time for dinner.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I realize this was a short chapter; I felt like writing the Neji and Hinata scene but lost interest afterwards lol, anyways let me know what you thought!

Read and Review. : - )


	9. Chapter 8: Too close or Too far?

**A/N: Thanks for the detailed reviews!!! You guys make me so happy. Sadly this will be my last update for a while, I botched an exam and the retest is in two weeks- crazy how this one exam will make or break my med school career- but hopefully I will have adequately prepared and kick butt. Expect my next update sometime after Jan 18- that's the date of my retest. Okay well read and review. :-)**

**Ahem this might be a little steamy- though not exactly as you would expect it to be.**

**Are things moving too fast? I quickened the pace because at the rate I was going before nothing would happen for chapters- wanted to give u guys a good parting gift. **

**Please pardon any errors- I posted it as soon as I wrote it. **

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

The wind softly prodded the branches, causing them to release their sweet fragrance to all below. Hinata inhaled deeply and smiled. The fresh scent of morning dew on the grass and leaves was heavenly. She had gotten up early that morning to be ready for Sasuke. She had missed following him yesterday because he rose so early in the mornings. She was prepared today, it was barely dawn; there was no way he got up earlier than this.

As if on cue, Hinata watched through the windows above as Sasuke left the confines of his room. He was walking through the hallway. Hiding behind an oak tree, Hinata masked her chakra. Her eyes acutely followed her prey, taking in all the details she could. He was barely clothed; donned in only a loose black pant, he was quite a sight to behold. A sharp movement to the right caught her attention. A shapely redheaded woman was approaching him. The woman was dressed in only a small pale blue silk kimono that ended a few inched above her knees; her hair was disarrayed and she looked half asleep. She slid her hands across his smooth toned chest and encircled his waist from behind. She was whispering something to him, but Hinata couldn't make it out. Stealthily moving closer, Hinata leaped onto the roof on the estate and stopped right above the window where Sasuke was.

"Mmm. Ohayou koishii love . Come back to bed," the woman brought her nose close to Sasuke's bare back and inhaled his scent.

Hinata couldn't see what was going on, but based on the woman's words alone she was in shock. Sasuke had spent the night with this woman? She never even thought he was the type to _be_ with a female, he always seemed so hardened and solitary. Needing to be able to get a better sense of what was occurring, Hinata sought a better vantage point. She entered the open window that lead to her room, leaned her ears against the door and activated her Byakugan.

Sasuke's stiffened as he felt last night's bedmate sniff him. What was she a dog, her damn nose was cold enough to be one. Sighing inwardly, he grabbed her forearms and disentangled her from his waist. He stared down at her face. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and her kimono was gaping open in the front allowing him to see the top swells of her breasts and the valley that ran in-between. She looked at him imploringly; her eyes were filled with desire. He rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly ran them down her torso. As his hands descended down her body, they lingered on her breasts and the lapels of the kimono. Opening the robe even more, he slid his hands in and cupped her pert full globes. The woman sighed in ecstasy and arched her back to accommodate him; her hands crept up his back and gripped his skin.

Hinata watched in sheer shock. What were they doing? In the hallway? Unclothed? Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she watched through her Byakugan as the scene unfolded before her. Her breathing quickened. It was a _very_ private matter. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. It was her duty to observe Sasuke, but there was also something else that compelled her to continue watching, she didn't know what it was but cared little to figure it out.

Sasuke was _fondling_ the woman, and she seemed to be very much enjoying herself. Hinata could see the increase in chakra flow to the loins and breasts of the woman. Hinata curiously studied Sasuke's flow, what she found alarmed her. He was the one making all of the advances, suggesting he was aroused yet the chakra flow in his body remained constant, never wavering. He was just playing with her.

Sasuke ran his hands down her flat stomach and started rubbing it in a circular manner. The woman's breath hitched and became erratic; she clenched his forearms for support. He tugged on her belt, allowing her entire front to be revealed. Backing her up onto the wall, he braced his right hand near her head. He brought his left leg up and pressed it into her core. She was now riding his knee. He rolled his knee up and down, increasing the speed slowly. The woman threw her head back and began moaning loudly. Urgently trying to silence her, his lips covered hers in a rough kiss. He intensified the rhythm of his legs as he felt her muscles tighten and clench. The harder she rode him, the harder he kissed her.

Hinata was beside herself. Was no one seeing what was going on?? She had never witnessed anything like this before. Could no one hear the pounding on the wall?! She was embarrassed for them and herself, yet somewhat intrigued by how uninhibited Sasuke made the woman feel.

Just before Sasuke could sense her reaching her climax, he pulled back abruptly. She looked at him in surprise, lust and disappointment.

"Get dressed. I'm done, be out before I'm back." Sasuke turned around and walked away, leaving a befuddled woman in his wake.

With furrowed brows, the woman returned to his bedroom and closed the door.

Hinata sighed and leaned her back against her door. The steamy display in the hallway left her speechless and well as confused as to why Sasuke left the woman wanting more.

"Aya!" Hinata rushed to follow Sasuke, she had forgotten her charge.

Hinata searched the grounds of the estate, yet couldn't find him. How could she lose a fully grown man in a matter of seconds? She looked around, turning as she went. That was how Neji found his cousin, turning around in a circle in front of the estate.

"Ohayo Shina-san, are you lost?" Neji looked at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Hinata blushed as she realized how she must have looked, "Ohayo Neji-san, no...just looking. Ano…did you see Sasuke-san this morning?"

Neji's playful demeanor changed immediately. Why did Hinata want to know about the Uchiha? Was he part of her mission?

"What business have you with the Uchiha?" Neji was never one to beat around the bush.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, I never see him in the mornings, where does he go?" Neji scrutinized his cousin, her answer was innocent enough but she was never one to pay attention to the Uchiha before- why now?

"Training. He trains behind the woods on the east side."

"Arigatou Neji-san!" Hinata took off to the east before Neji could say anything else. He was left staring off after her. He was walking back to the estate when a thought hit him. Wait, she never sees him in the mornings- does that mean she sees him in the afternoon and at _night?_ Neji's jaw clenched and his hands fisted.

Hinata quickly moved towards the training ground on the east side. She had to get there are soon as possible, her mission and life depended on it. She was approaching a clearing. The slashing of air with a katana could be heard as she neared.

Before Hinata could take a step into the training grounds she was slammed into a tree. Her head pounded from the sudden impact and she grunted in pain. A cold silver blade lightly touched the base of her neck.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke's Sharingan was activated as he glared at the panting girl before him. She was dressed differently from before. She looked decent; no obscene amounts of skin were being flashed. She was garbed in a deep blue kimono with white flowers. Her auburn hair was pinned up with wooden sticks and her face was void of any "enhancers."

"I'm not." Hinata looked at the hand holding the katana carefully; she didn't care for being cut.

Swiftly returning the katana to its sheath attached on his pants, Sasuke walked closer to her, effectively closing her in.

Sasuke leaned his head down and huskily breathed into her ear, "I saw you listening this morning. Liked what you heard?"

Hinata's breathing quickened. He knew she was listening! Kami he must think so badly of her. Why was it whenever she was alone with Sasuke something liked this always happened? It was as though he set out to embarrass and make her uncomfortable at any moment possible.

"Ano…you're too close." Hinata brought her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away. His earthy scent mixed with sweat had her head swimming. She needed him to move away so she could think.

He wouldn't budge no matter how hard she pushed, she finally gave up. Amused, Sasuke watched as she tried to push him. Though he didn't want to admit it, she was somewhat appealing to him even with her shyness and innocence. Though he now questioned how innocent she really was, after all she had dressed wantonly and watched him almost take a woman. Perhaps she was a wildcat in hiding; he wondered how much prodding it would take for her to show it.

"Too close or too far? For someone stalking me, I find it hard to believe you want me to move away. Nay Shina-chan, you were dressed like that for me the other day no?" Sasuke reached up and slowly pulled out the wooden sticks from her head, allowing auburn hair to seductively fall onto her shoulders. His hands caressed her scalp and played with her soft tresses.

Hinata's heart raced. What was he trying to do? Why wasn't she saying anything? What was she supposed to say?! Please stop touching me, you're distracting? She knew that she had planned on seducing him before but this was too much. What was she thinking before?! There was no way she could have ever done anything remotely close to this.

Sasuke observed as Shina's black eyes widened and her breath hitched causing her pink lips to part. He was entranced with the pink tongue that darted out to moisten her dry lips.

Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder and soon his arms fell to his sides. Turning around swiftly, crimson eyes met glaring lavender.

Neji had followed after Hinata only to her trapped by the Uchiha. What the hell was he trying to do to his sweet cousin?! He'd skin the Uchiha alive- no one violated Hinata while he was alive! His blood boiled when he saw the prick's hands in her hair and the lust in his eyes. Kami-sama, the friggin' prick was asking for it.

"Chikusho Neji! What the hell!" Sasuke glared back menacingly at Neji. Why the hell did that damn ass attack him?!

"Shina-san, did that bakemono hurt you?" Neji searched Hinata's face thoroughly. If he found any sign of pain, he'd make sure the Uchiha was not going to be able to revive his clan.

"…" Hinata's gaze darted between the two men before her. Sasuke looked nonchalantly back at her while Neji scrutinized her reactions.

"No no, I am fine," Hinata sighed. The situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

_Fin. Of chapter- not story ;-) Read n Review!_


	10. Chapter 9: Serve

Sasuke and Neji had come up with a plan as to how to get their mission complete. They were to adopt the lifestyle of the locals such that they could blend in and easily ascertain the information they needed. Neji was stationed on the other side of the village, while Sasuke covered this side.

Sasuke leaned on the side of the building. He played with the senbon in his mouth as he watched idly as the men across from him engaged in a heated discussion. A tall thin man with a scar across the curvature of left cheek was glaring at a shorter younger man. The younger male was glaring back, a poked a finger into the chest of the other. Poking escalated into punching and finally to a fully blown-out brawl; the entire group of men was engaged in battle.

Approaching the belligerent group, Sauske turned to one of the men watching the scene.

"Hn, I wonder what that was all about."

An elderly man with half a head of white hair and an apron turned to address Sasuke.

"Who knows? There's a fight every night. Damn hooligans running amok in this town, it's no wonder that business is down. It's a wonder my store is able to survive." The man scowled as he returned to watching the brawl.

Sasuke eyed the man.

"Every night?"

"For the last few months, almost like clockwork." The man beckoned Sasuke to follow him into a small tea shop in front of where the fight was occurring.

The man got behind the counter and Sasuke took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Oolong tea?" Sasuke nodded as the man poured him a cup.

"What's your name? Haven't seen you around here."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I just arrived a few days ago." Taking a sip of the tea, Sasuke nodded in appreciation.

"Hope you are not planning on staying long, there's nothing worth anything in this town."

"That may be just what I need. Escape from everything."

The elderly man curiously studied Sasuke, and then began chuckling.

"Problems at home son? We all have that…oh! Here I have been chatting and did not even introduce myself. I am Matsuya Ping, owner of Matsuya's Tea Shop."

"Seems like the shop is barely staying together. I'm your only customer."

Ping's forehead furrowed as he stared out the window.

"It's that blasted man, ever since he started his _business_ if you can even call it that, everyone's been fighting." Ping's eyes glazed over as he continued watching the fighting from the window.

"Business? What man?"

Ping seemed shaken out of his monotone stupor and glanced back at Sasuke smiling.

"Don't worry about it son, it's nothing something for you to concern yourself with. But take this piece of advice, stay away from Kimichi Dayo. He's trouble."

Sasuke thanked Ping for the tea and exited the shop.

Sliding the senbon back into his mouth, Sasuke mused about the possible relation between the new "business" and possible mole. If someone was leaking intelligence about Konoha, it was valuable enough to cause fighting amongst those who wanted the information. There were countless enemies of Konoha, all just waiting for an opportunity to take it down.

Sasuke sighed as he realized that if war broke out he would have to fight. Man he just wanted to live a simple life- he had enough drama in the last few years to last him a lifetime. Hell, he had enough drama from the last few days, what with Neji breathing down his neck and wanting to fight him every time he saw him with that slip of a girl.

Sure she was cute, but there was nothing else special about her. He winced as he rotated his shoulder and popped it back into the socket. Damn prodigal ass had ripped out his arm during their last "fight" for the girl. Best stay clear of Yamamura Shina; let Neji have her he didn't care.

Sasuke noticed the younger man who was involved in the brawl limping away. He followed.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Neji walked into the bar exhausted. He had spent the entire day trying to find a lead and he turned up empty. He hoped the Uchiha fared better.

The Uchiha.

Neji's fist tightened as he remembered his sweet cousin being assaulted by that barbarian.

He laughed internally as he recalled the injuries the Uchiha has sustained in the past few days, all thanks to him. He was surprised and slightly insulted that the traitor didn't retaliate, but hey he was probably planning some backhanded means of revenge.

"What can I get for you?" A woman with a peasant top that bared her milky shoulders asked Neji from behind the bar.

Neji glanced at the woman, praying she wouldn't turn into a fangirl, he was freaking tired of all the women in this town throwing themselves at him.

"Sake," grunted Neji.

A saucer was placed in front him with a small pitcher of sake. Surprised at the lack of service, the woman didn't even pour the alcohol, with an eyebrow hitched Neji looked up inquiringly at her.

"What?" The woman stared back at him blankly. She looked to be around her early twenties and had soft moss green eyes that contrasted with her maroon hair.

Neji motioned to his empty saucer with his eyes.

"And?"

Neji sighed at the density of the woman.

"You are a barmaid- correct?"

"Yes..." She looked at him weirdly.

"Your job is to serve the customers- correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then you are supposed to SERVE the alcohol."

"….and that is what I did." The woman eyed him warily.

Neji was not in a good mood. He was exhausted and did not want to serve himself, if he did then what was the point in going to a bar, might as well just have bought something at a liquor store and gone to his room to drink it.

"No- what you did was give me the bottle to serve myself. You are supposed to POUR the alcohol INTO the SAUCER. Understand?"

Neji watched as the woman's face contorted with the series of emotions that ran through it. Confusion. Realization. Insulted. Anger. Really Angry. Yeah angry seemed to pretty predominate so far.

He sighed. Angry woman were not logical.

"Look never mind. I will serve myself." Neji reached for the pitcher only to find it being pulled out of his reach.

Neji followed the hand that gripped the pitcher up to its owner. He met with a fierce gaze of green.

"So you want me to serve you?" The woman spoke with words seething with venom.

Neji sighed again. She finally understood.

"Yes."

"Then allow me."

Neji watched as she poured the sake into the saucer. He observed her keenly, waiting for her to retaliate at him in some asinine childish manner; namely pouring the alcohol on him.

But nothing happened. She just turned around and attended to the other customers.

Shaking his head at her disappearing back, he sipped his sake and began surveying the room.

A man was sitting in the corner table. He was surrounded by men, but they were not attacking him. No, instead it seemed as though he was giving a sermon. Everyone was gathered around listening to him. Activating his Byakugan, Neji noticed that the man was sending out an enormous burst of chakra to his head.

Why?

There were a few reasons why someone would do that- but only one stuck out in Neji's mind. The man was not who he appeared to be. In fact, he most likely looked nothing like he appeared. The man was using a henge- but one that only changed one's face thus requiring a greater focal chakra distribution.

Neji rose from his stool and began approaching the flock but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back he saw an older gruff _gentleman_ glaring at him.

"Yes?"

"Is this is the guy, Inoue?" The gruff man addressed the question to a figure behind him. As Neji turned his head, he made out the figure to be that obtuse woman from before.

"Hai nii-san." Neji paled. _Shit._ This was the chit's brother.

"I apologize for any misunderstandings. But I must speak to the gentleman there." Neji decided diplomacy was the best way to avoid an unnecessary fight.

"Not until I serve you. A _full body _service."

Neji grimaced as he activated his Byakugan and began fighting.

He was too tired for this crap. God he hated this mission.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

"Itai! Gentle Hinata!" Neji scowled as Hinata pressed a moist napkin on his forehead.

"Shina niisan" Hinata was unrolling the gauze and began wrapping his forehead.

"Neji, _Shina_" Neji corrected her back.

"Ano, how did this happen _Neji_?"

"Mission."

"Oh."

Neji was not about to tell his cousin that he got jumped by who knows how many guys just because he told someone how to do their job properly. No, he was too prideful. Anyways, he was the victor of the fight, so what did a few bruises matter.

Hinata chuckled as she surveyed her work.

"What?" He couldn't see what she could possibly find amusing.

"It looks the same as when you hide the seal. Least this time you actually need it." Hinata smiled at him cutely

Neji scowled but a small smile appeared at the edge of his mouth.

"Lovely. Playing house are we?" Sasuke said as he watched from the doorway.

Hinata jumped, startled at his sudden presence. She then blushed and lowered her gaze to her hands resting on her lap.

Neji's scowl only intensified.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji gingerly touched the bandage on his forehead.

"We need to talk about the mission- or did you forget about that? We are not here so you can pick up random _ordinary_ woman."

Hinata looked up, surprised at his response. She wasn't sure whether she should be embarrassed or offended.

"I am doing no such thing. Get to the point, what did you find out?"

"I guess you're more smitten with Shina than it seems, since you want to discuss the mission with her here. How'd you get hurt, tried to go further than she wanted? You're a tough fighter _Shina-chan_."

It took all of Neji's self control not to lunge and beat the crap out of him. What the hell was he insinuating?!

Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock. She slowly got up and bowed to both males and hastily made her exit.

Sasuke only smirked as he watched her retreating back. She was so fun to tease.

"Uchiha- I assume you found something? Otherwise all that garbage you just spouted out is going to go back in the other way," warned Neji as he eyed Sasuke eyeing his cousin.

"Hai."

The men began discussing their newfound information.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**A/N**: Hey all yeah I know its not much Sasuke x Hinata action but there is a reason- I'm laying the groundwork for future moments so bear with me. Also, the plot does need to progress past fluff, otherwise it gets boring fast.

Thanks for reading! Review please.

Perhaps if you tell me what you want I can try to incorporate it into the story, assuming it flows with the plot that is.

Till next time- bye!


	11. Chapter 10 EDITED

**A/N: Hey guys, okay after much deliberation, lol well a few reviews worth, I decided to revamp this chapter. It does seem out of character to have Sasuke acting the way he did..not sure why I wrote it that way..but everything previous to that mini-interlude post-dinner shall remain the same. Hopefully by the end of this week I will have to edited version/new chapter up. Sorry for any confusions. All I did in this chapter was edit out the ending- so nothing new to read here, if you read this chapter already. **

**I think I was too eager for there to be some SasukexHinata action. Promise to make sure I fully think out my chapters next time lol and actually stick to my original plot outline- which I failed to look at this time. Okay till next time, ja ne!**

Hinata sighed as she laid in the bathtub. Despite being there for a few weeks, she was still surprised that Lin-sama had indoor plumbing that allowed for private baths, but then again he was the ambassador of the Land of Grass so money was no object.

She braced her head on the folded towel behind her and waited for the warm water to relax her tight muscles and joints. Following Sasuke was a tiresome task; it was more of a workout than anything. The Jounin was constantly on his feet; he would chat with a local for a few minutes and then rush off to a different location miles away.

She wondered if he had any idea what he was doing. Either that or he knew she was following him and planned on tormenting her.

She sighed once again as she recalled the multiple times Sasuke had spent in the last few days embarrassing her.

In the past week not only had he made constant lewd suggestions regarding Neji-niisan and her relationship, but the man even shamelessly walked around the Estate shirtless and often pantless as well. She couldn't look at him without turning beet red. Didn't he know better than to walk around like that?! Not to mention the times he would brush past her in such a state of undress, she knew he did it intentionally after he asked her once if she enjoyed the view. She couldn't even look at him after that, his remark had reminded her of the time she saw him and the redhead in the morning.

She covered her face with her hands as the memory of them reemerged.

Kami-sama, she prayed for strength to endure this mission.

A sharp knock on the door caused her to jolt up in surprise.

"Ano..yes?"

A muffled voice replied, "Can you hurry? I really need _to go._"

Hinata looked around for a towel, she had hoped for a leisurely soak in the tub but this was not her home so it was unfair to monopolize the bathroom like that.

Finding one, she quickly jumped out of the water. As she wrapped herself around it, she spoke towards the door, "One moment please, I am almost done."

Hinata quickly dried herself off and drained the tub. She looked amongst her clothes for the breast binds but couldn't find it. She knew she brought it, but where did it go?

She looked on the floor, under the sink, near the tub, in the tub, basically everywhere but to no avail.

"Hurry!" The knocking on the door escalated to pounding. It was evident the person was in dire need of the bathroom.

Staring at the door, Hinata took a deep breath. She obviously didn't have the binds with her in the bathroom, which meant she had to _go out there without them_. Her cheeks flushed as she slowly put on her clothes, minus the breast binds. She wasn't going to use her old binds- they were dirty.

Gathering her dirty clothes in her arms, she clenched them to her chest, hoping they would hide her lack of undergarment.

She opened the door and came face to face with Yasuo.

He looked at her in surprise, not expecting the door to have opened when it did. Smiling bashfully, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Gomen, demo the other bathrooms were either being cleaned or occupied."

Hinata flushed and nodded, "It's okay."

She quickly sidestepped him and walked briskly towards her room.

"Matte!" Hinata turned around at his voice.

She watched as Yasuo approached her, was a slight smirk on his face. She absently wondered why he was coming to talk to her when he needed to bathroom so badly.

"I believe you forgot this. Didn't know you were the type of woman to leave without one, Shina from around." Yasuo winked at her and he threw a white cloth at her.

Hinata looked at him confused as he whistled on his way back to the bathroom. Looking down at what he gave her, her face became bright red. She was mortified- he found her binds and _touched_ them.

She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Sliding down the door, she buried her face in her arms.

When will this terror fest end?!

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke chewed his dinner slowly. He had met many of the men involved in the fight, but had yet to ever meet the dangerous Kimichi Dayo. They had all sent him a wild goose chase, his patience had run out. He had to find out who Kimichi was.

He glanced around the table and noticed Shina eating with her head bowed. It seemed as if her face was literally in the plate.

Neji noticed the strange behavior of his cousin, but didn't say anything. He figured she was having one of her bouts of shyness, though why she was having one after so many years of not having one fazed him slightly.

"Shina-chan, hungry?" Hinata looked up to the smiling face of the twinkle-eyed Yasuo. Kami, she wished she still in her room so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Ano…"

"Yasuo! It's good for a girl to have a healthy appetite. That must be why she is so cute, ne Shina-chan?" Lord Lin smiled at Hinata and encouraged her to eat more.

"Mmm, she is cute. I love a girl who is _free_ enough to act as she wants. She is not_bound_ by society." Yasuo winked at her and grinned.

Neji watched as his cousin's face because progressively darker. She looked ready to blow up, with all the blood rushing to her face.

"Neji, I think your love is choking," mused Sasuke nonchalantly.

Neji glared at the Uchiha but then looked at Hinata worriedly. Was she really choking?

"Ano…no…no…I'm fine!" Hinata waved her hands in front of her, trying to make her point.

"I just need some air, excuse me." Hinata bowed to everyone, and hastily made her exit.

Hinata ran outside until she ran out of breathe. Bending with her hands resting on her knees, she breathed rapidly.

This mission was supposed to help her better her skills as a kunoichi, and yet all she accomplished was being thoroughly embarrassed.

She couldn't possibly fight and win the Hyuuga battle ahead.

A single tear ran down Hinata's face as she leaned against a tree trunk. What was she supposed to learn? How to be a better spy? Well she obviously failed that, Sasuke knew when she followed him. She was supposed to keep her mission a secret, but Neji had seen through her guise quickly. She was botching up this mission bit by bit.

She closed her eyes and willed the tears to stop. By then her tears had turned into sobs. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself. Kunoichi did not cry- they fought.


	12. Chapter 11: Theories of Training

**Chapter 11: Theories of Training**

"Keep your form tight, hands up and eyes observing everything. Peripheral vision is key to the Hyuuga's attack and defense. Now come at me again- go!"

Hinata was exhausted; she and Neji had been training together for the past few hours nonstop. She had asked him for help after her mini-meltdown, she really needed to stop having those, thus leading up to nightly training sessions for the past week.

Taking in a deep breathe, she got into position and began rapidly attacking Neji, trying to find an open spot. He was fast; she was barely able to block all of his attacks. Her Byakugan's endurance was slowly increasing but she still needed to work on her depth perception.

She saw an opening! Maybe she was getting better! Moving to strike his left axilla, she spun around and squatted, reaching just above his cricoid bone. If she could hit that, his gag reflex would be activated and then she could do the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique.

Her arm extended out only to be caught in Neji's Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, making her crash into a tree yards behind her.

Gasping, she clutched her shirt; he had come dangerously close to hitting her upper left ribs- where her heart was enclosed.

"I told you to keep your eyes open. You were too focused on attacking you didn't see my attack," reprimanded Neji as he walked towards her, breathing heavily from the sudden surge of chakra expulsion.

She nodded and slumped down to the ground. Neji joined her, watching the hand that crossed protectively over her chest.

"Did I hit it?"

"Ne, it was close though."

"Gomen…" Neji looked down, playing with the rich dark soil that laid under his hands.

Studying his face, Hinata hugged her cousin around his waist. He had a habit of getting depressed over the chunnin exam incident, despite how often she told him it didn't matter.

Hinata felt a soft pat over her head and looked up to Neji's face.

"Get off, you need a shower"

Frowning, she playfully mussed his hair and then ran off.

"Hey!" Neji tried to untangle his hair as he slowly followed the trail of the brunette, with every intention of retribution.

Unbeknownst to the two Hyuugas, leaning on a tree a few yards away, a crimson-eyed Sasuke watched the encounter. Multitudes of questions floated in his mind. Shina had the Byakugan…the Byakugan was a kekkai-genkai…Shina was a Hyuuga?

If Shina was a Hyuuga, why was she a traveler? Hyuugas were strict with their bloodline, demanding it remained pure and to ensure that the Hyuugas all lived together and intermarried.

Was she a runaway Hyuuga? A renegade? Why didn't she have to the seal mark?

Neji knew about her, but never said anything, why?

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization- he knew who Shina was!

Shina was the mole they were sent to investigate. It all made sense. Her constant traveling was a ploy to make money off of the inside secrets of Konohagakure- she was selling intelligence. Damn bitch. But where had she gotten the intelligence from?

Neji.

Neji was her accomplice. Being in ANBU, Neji was privy to much of the tactical secrets and attack maneuvers of Konoha. Bastard.

Neji knew about the mission and so told Shina, explaining why she stalked him. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't find out about their twisted scheme. Scheming women, che. Well, least she wasn't an infatuated fangirl, though he had to admit the chit was great at cons- she had him somewhat convinced of her naïveté.

And of course Neji played along, never contributing any information worthwhile during their stakeouts, asshole.

Sasuke's eyes knit as he grimaced at nasty turn the mission had just taken.

Damn traitors. Sasuke snorted as he thought of how he was considered a traitor when two members of the most elite and well-respected clan had committed treason.

They thought they had it all figured out. Hn, well he was an Uchiha, he could see through all guises.

Sasuke smirked as he thought of ways to torture the Hyuugas. Hell, it was time he had some fun, he'd been bored for a while.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

"Shina-chan," Yasuo winked at Hinata.

He had seen her strolling around the Estate gardens, and decided to join her.

"Oh Yasuo-san, ohayo." Hinata jumped visibly; she was still not comfortable being around Yasuo, the binding incident was still on her mind.

Yasuo frowned and put a hand on her forearm to stop her step midway.

"Are you okay?"

"Ano…hai, what do you mean?" Hinata looked at him under thick brown bangs; she hoped he had not seen her startled response.

"Well, Shina-chan you almost leaped away when you saw me. I'm not that much of a toad -am I?" Yasuo flashed her a friendly grin and titled his head, indicating they should continue walking.

Hinata reddened and shook her head. There goes that wish.

"Ne Yasuo-san..."

* * *

**A/N: Lots of action is gonna be in the next chapter- oooh im soo excited lol though that just means I have to write it , argh what a chore- but a fun chore at that! Read and Review! **

**BTW I love that you guys are keeping me on my toes with the story l**


	13. Chapter 12: Jobs?

**Chapter 12: Jobs?**

Hinata stared down at the slip of paper Yasuo had given her. It had the address scribbled on it in rushed handwriting. She looked up at the front of the place and sighed- she was overdressed.

She had asked Yasuo for a job, and after much coaxing he gave her the address of one of his friend's business. It was called Chouji's Tea. It sounded like a restaurant of sorts, leading to her dressing in semi-formal attire.

However, much to her dismay and surprise, Chouji's Tea was a bar house.

Pulling at the handle of the door, she quietly entered the establishment and surveyed the room. It was a standard bar with tables and chairs in the center and barstool lining the periphery of the room where the drinks were stored and served by the bartenders.

Broody drunk men eyed her warily as she walked past, causing her heart to flutter from the unwanted attention. She hated being the center of attention. Walking up to the counter, she sat on a stool and patiently waited to be recognized.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" A ruggedly handsome ponytailed man with a white apron tied around his waist asked Hinata as he prepared a drink for a customer.

"No, I was hoping to speak to the owner? Yasuo-san sent me," Hinata sent him a small smile.

"Yasuo?" the young man looked at her up and down in surprise as he sent the drink in front of its owner.

"Hai…," why was that so surprising to him? Hinata started becoming nervous- was there something wrong?

"Wait a moment." Hinata watched wide-eyed as the man went to the back and began talking with a young woman in a sultry green kimono. He gestured towards her direction with his hands, causing the woman to stare at her. Hinata blushed and looked away.

Hinata looked up to find the woman swiftly approaching her. When she was within arms length, the woman said, "Follow me."

Slightly confused at the abrupt order, Hinata could only blankly stare at the woman's receding back. Walking slowly, she trailed the woman upstairs and into a side room.

The room was in fact a bedroom. Sheer fabric draped from the bed canopy, creating a tent like effect. Bottles of perfumes lined the dresser and a wicker basket full of what appeared to be an assortment clothes were placed against the wall.

The woman took a seat on a plush chair and motioned for Hinata to take the other chair opposite her. Gingerly sitting, Hinata folded her hands onto her lap and waited for the woman to say something.

The woman's green eyes narrowed as she silently appraised Hinata. Her full lips pursed as her eyes lingered at Hinata's formal attire.

"Why are you here?"

"Ano..Yasuo-san said I could get a job here…"

"What job are you expecting?"

Hinata became flustered. She didn't have any expectations. All she wanted was to earn enough money to get her own place; her mission entailed taking up residence at the Land of Grass- that included financial independence.

"What types of jobs do you have?"

The moss-eyed woman smirked, "You are applying for a job that you know nothing about?"

"Ano…I just need work."

"What if I told you the only work we have available is that of an escort?"

Blood drained from Hinata's face as she heard this. Why do all men place her in a position like this?! So Yasuo saw her without her breast bindings, she still had clothes on, why did he think she was this loose of a character?!

Allowing her hair to fall in front of her face, Hinata hastily bowed and murmured, "Gomen, I cannot do that. Arigatou," before fleeing the room.

Briskly walking towards the exit, she gripped the doorknob but before she could pull, a strong grip on her arm pulled her back.

She was greeted with bright smiling eyes. Confused, Hinata watched as the previously serious woman morphed into a happy girl in the middle of a laughing fit.

Clutching her stomach, the woman grinned at Hinata as she settled down.

"Come, let's talk. My name is Inoue."

Hinata eyed the woman's outstretched hand warily.

"Che! I'm not going to bite." Grabbing Hinata's hand, the woman proceeded to drag Hinata towards the bar stools.

"Niisan!"

The pony-tailed young man turned around from behind the bar and scowled at the moss eyed vixen.

"What Inoue? I'm busy."

"Oye I own this bar too, you can't be too busy for me," Inoue smiled cheekily.

"Well I am too busy _serving_ our customers, unless you would like to serve them yourself?" retorted the smirking young man

"Shut up."

Turning back to Hinata, Inoue's scowl slowly became a soft smile.

"What was your name?"

"Ah…Yamamura Shina."

"Shina, can I call you Shina? Sorry about before but one can never be too careful about the people Yasuo sends here. This is a bar, but we are a good establishment, we don't do escort services nor do we allow our employees to have trysts with the customers. Mmm well at least not during working hours, what you want to do on your own time is your business," Inoue winked at Hinata causing the younger girl to blush.

"Ne Murai-niisan, she's not a normal Yasuo send," Inoue yelled towards her brother.

The young man quirked his eyebrows and made his way in front of the two women.

"You don't say. Hi, I am Murai, coowner to Chouji's Tea, and brother to the mouthy one there."

"Yamamura Shina." Hinata shook his outstretched hand and smiled. He seemed nice.

"Pshh, Murai stop flirting and get us two sakes," said Inoue as she waved him away.

"Ano…Inoue-san? Why did you call me back?" Hinata didn't know what was going on.

"Oh! Hai, I forgot to tell you. You're hired!"

"Ano…ah…hired?"

"Don't mind my sister, her mouth works but her brain doesn't. We have an opening for a barmaid if you want it. It just involves taking orders and serving them. Interested?" Murai set the two saucers down and poured the alcohol as he explained.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Tapping her fingers gently on the underside of marble countertop she mused on how she had ended up in this position. She had accepted Murai's and Inoue's job offer a week ago. She liked working there, the siblings made sure that she was comfortable and Murai looked after her when one of the customers would get too bold.

She had come into work after trailing Sasuke earlier, never expecting to see him currently sitting right before her- smirking.

He had sat down near the bar stool and specifically requested that she served him. How did he even know she worked there?

"Welcome, what can I get you?" smiled Hinata weakly.

"Sake." The Uchiha's obsidian eyes bored into her back as she retrieved his drink, making her very nervous.

"Enjoy." Hinata quickly poured his drink and tried to move to the other side of the bar.

"Matte."

"Hai?" Why was he calling her back- was there something wrong with his order? He said sake, and that's what she got him.

"Why are working here?"

"Ano…I needed a job." Hinata was confused as to why he was asking her that question- why did anyone work?

"No, you already have a career ne Hyuuga-chan?"

Hinata froze as she heard him refer to her as a Hyuuga. Did he know? How did he know? What did he know?

Amused, Sasuke watched as her face shuffled through more emotions than he went through in a single day. He had noticed her trailing him and even slowed down to allow her to better catch up. He didn't fully understand what was going on and figured it was best to just play dumb. But after a week of nothing, the direct approach seemed most appropriate.

"I know." Hinata watched as the Uchiha slowly tipped the saucer against his lips, allowing the clear liquid to enter the abyss that was his mouth.

Swallowing hard, she asked, "What do you know?"

"I know about everything, the information gathering, you following me, Neji…question is what is it worth to you?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but closed it promptly as she realized she didn't know what to say. If he knew about the mission then why was he so calm? What did he mean by what was it worth to her?

"Think about it." He downed the last of his alcohol and dropped a bill on the counter before he left.

She stared at the door trying to figure out what she should do.

"Shina-chan…"

Murai tapped her worriedly; she had been staring at the exit for a few minutes.

"Hai?" Turning her head, she looked blankly onto the concerned face of Murai.

"Something wrong?"

"…" Flashing a quick fleeting smile, she said nothing and began wiping the countertop.

What was she supposed to think about? Okay so he knew, the information was only worthwhile when he didn't know. Now that he did know, there was nothing she could do- the mission was void.

It was worth nothing to her now. Though somehow she guessed that was not the answer he wanted.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**A/N: Hey guys, I know some of you wanted a longer chapter- but I ran out of fuel[sorry :-( **** so let me know what you thought of it thus far. Still playing around with some possible plot ideas so it may take a while for me to update. **

**Do you guys like Murai and Inoue? I'm considering making them a constant cast in the story. Yasuo sort of bores me …not sure how much more I am going to use him :-/ **

**Yes I know- there were no juicy scenes- gomen- I shall ****try**** to rectify that in the next chapter- no promises!**

**Read and Review :-)**


	14. Chapter 13: Not a Traitor

**A/N: This chapter was toughie but I hope it's decent- you'll let me know ne:-) **

**Ohh I know it seems as if the bulk of the story will be happening in the Land of Grass, but it has only been about a month since they have been there. Remember their mission calls for a two month stay there- so everything is still working out according to the timeline. They will be returning to Konoha in a few chapters, and from there the story shall progress even further. After all we have to wait for about 2 years for Hinata to battle for her title. **

**Read and Review**

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**Chapter 13: Not a Traitor**

Neji stared at Sasuke dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You heard me Hyuuga. I know who Shina is and I know who you are in relation to her." Sasuke looked at Neji carefully; he didn't want to miss the look of fear in the Hyuuga's face when the information settled.

"What is your point?" Neji crossed his arms and coolly regarded Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk deteriorated. Why wasn't he getting a reaction out of Neji? Perhaps the Hyuuga didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"What is it worth to you? Doubt the Hokage would take well to your scheming."

Sasuke watched as the usually stoic Hyuuga's eyebrows furrowed for a second, before reverting back to its normal position. Hn, he was definitely on to something.

What in the world was the ass talking about? Scheming? So he knew about Hinata, who cared? Neji warily surveyed the Uchiha before deciding to indulge the baka.

"What scheming?"

"Selling of Konoha intelligence."

"In exchange for what? What are we gaining?"

Sasuke's temper was rising. Why didn't the prick just admit to it instead of making him look the fool?!

Menacingly, Sasuke stomped towards Neji before he was a hairbreadth away.

"Hyuuga, I know and unless you want everyone else to know you will do as I say." After staring at Neji intently for a few seconds, Sasuke stomped off.

"You know where to find me." Sasuke added as he raised a hand as he walked away.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Neji in shock. Sasuke thought that they were committing treason! But why? Wait, if he thought she was betraying Konoha, maybe he doesn't know about her task to shadow his movements. Her mission may not be void after all.

"Hinata!"

Jolted out of her stupor, Hinata's eyes jumped to her cousin's, "Hai?"

"Are you betraying Konoha?"

"Iie!! No Neji! I…no! …What? Why?" Hinata collapsed to her knees and covered her face. Why was her cousin now questioning her character? She would never do something like that!

Sighing loudly, Neji rubbed his forehead, "Relax. It was just a question. I didn't think you were."

Hinata sniffled and looked at him, "Promise?"

Groaning, Neji replied, "Only an idiot would think you were capable of committing treason. You can barely lie properly."

"Hinata, it is possible the Uchiha knows you are a Hyuuga. Does that affect your mission?"

"Ano…no?" Hinata played with her hands as she tried to understand what having her cover blown meant in terms of the mission's feasibility.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"No, it doesn't change my mission." Just because he knew she was a Hyuuga didn't mean she couldn't follow him, though she would have to come up with a new cover. Tsunade-sama had said to use her banishment to her advantage so she would have to do just that.

Neji nodded absently as he mused on how to fix the convoluted situation.

"Ne Neji niisan?"

"Hm?"

"Ano…can I talk to Uchiha-san first? I'll explain it to him."

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke smirked as he walked. Everything was going as planned. Shina had left a note in his room requesting his presence at Chouji's Tea at the present time. It was evident she was going to become his new slave.

What things he could make her do? Perhaps be the target practice in his training, he did need to work on his shuriken throwing, cook for him, do all of the annoying stuff he didn't want to do, hmmm maybe even further embarrass her by seeing how far he could push her- she did almost pass out the last time he pinned her to the tree. Though that would all end once they reached Konoha. Sasuke was not without his own morals; he would turn the duo in at the end of the mission duration, after all who cared if he kept his word to a couple of betrayers. A few days a fun was the least he could have after unmasking the schemers.

Imagining Neji cleaning toilets, Sasuke could not help quietly chuckling.

Hinata wiped the inside of the shot glass vigorously as she nervously glanced at the door, waiting for Sasuke to enter at any moment.

She had told his to meet her here, but she wasn't sure he received the note. Part of her wished he never entered his room. It was nerve-wracking enough to lie, but lying to an Uchiha who could turn the Sharingan on her was even scarier.

A cold hand touched her upper arm causing her to jump.

"Murai-san!" Hinata crossed her right arm over her heart as she tried to steady her nerves.

"Ne Shina-chan, something wrong?" Murai lifted his left eyebrow up quizzically.

"Iie….gomen, I am just waiting."

A smile emerged from Murai's face as he leaned on the counter and slapped the drying cloth over his shoulder.

"Meeting someone?"

Hinata stared blankly at her now vacant hands as Murai had taken her drying cloth.

"Hai."

"A guy someone?" A twinkled appeared in his eyes as he tried to pry information out of her.

Hinata pulled the drying cloth off his shoulder and continued drying the glasses. She needed to keep herself busy; she wasn't sure why blood was suddenly rushing to her face. Kami-sama, what was wrong with her?!

Murari laughed as he watched Hinata bow her head and shy away. Placing his hand on her head, he gently mussed her hair.

"You're so cute Shina-chan." Her cheeks flushed even more with his complement. She was about to respond, but a figure then entered the establishment.

Murai watched as Shina stiffened as she stared at the approaching man. It was the same guy who had been at the bar a few days earlier.

Hinata froze in place. He was here. He must have seen the note. She had to talk to him. Kami why was he so intimidating!

"That him?" Murai slide his hand off her head as he nodded in the direction of Sasuke.

"Hai," breathed out Hinata as she began to wring out her hands.

Sasuke watched amusedly as he approached. The Hyuuga was obviously nervous. He glanced at the man standing behind her who was sending him a cool stare. He narrowed his eyes and returned the stare.

"Want me to stay?" Murai didn't like the look of the man. He seemed arrogant and had a hard edge to him. Shina-chan was a gentle person; he didn't want anyone bullying her.

"…iie, it's okay," she said hesitantly as she touched her lips lightly. She did want him to stay with her, he made her feel safe and comfortable, but she had to do this by herself.

Glancing down at her, Murai frowned. She was obviously not excited to meet him; she seemed more scared than anything. Who was this guy?

"I'm here." Hinata nodded silently to Sasuke as she moved around the counter to stand in front of him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then thought otherwise. They needed somewhere private to talk.

"Ano Murai-san- can we use one of the rooms for a bit?"

Murai looked back and forth between the two. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He slowly shook his head in affirmation; he'd rather she talk with the brooding guy where he could keep watch and help if need be.

"Sasuke-san follow me." Hinata kept her eyes lowered to the ground as she walked up the stairs. The only sign she had that Sasuke was following her was his shadow that she saw in her peripheral vision, he was extremely quiet.

She led him to the same room Inoue had interviewed her in. Inhaling deeply the sweet scent of wild flowers in the room, she braced herself against the window on the far end of the room. She closed here eyes and breathed slowly; she needed to calm her nerves.

Sasuke watched her with hooded eyes. Why did she lead him to a bedroom- in a bar no less? Was she planning on offering herself in exchange for him keeping quiet? He didn't think she was that easy; he hated women like that. Disgusted, he crossed his arms and stood in the center of the room, facing her, with his legs spread out in a "v" stance.

"Screwing me is not going to help you."

Hinata's eyes opened and widened- she didn't have any intention of doing anything of the sort!

"I…no…I did not expect…ano want…ah plan…I don't want to sleep with you!" sputtered out Hinata as she tried to figure out the best way to retort.

"So why are we here?" asked Sasuke as he quirked an eyebrow up.

Hinata licked her dry lips, "I wanted to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Everything. I am Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin." Hinata paused, waiting for him to digest her identity.

"His cousin? The daughter of the Hyuuga Head?" Sasuke walked closer to her.

"Hai. I ..umm…said I was Yamamura Shina because I wanted to train and being a Hyuuga attracts attention." Hinata watched as he approached. His facial expression never changed. She didn't know what he was thinking.

"Why not train at home?" He was only six inches away from her, staring down hard at her.

Hinata turned her head to the side and idly fiddled with the curtains behind her, "I can't."

"I guess the traitorous training you wanted could not be done home."

Hinata turned sharply and glared at him. "I am not a traitor."

Stepping closer, he asked, "Then what are you?"

Hinata said nothing. She wasn't about to tell him she was disowned. It wasn't his business.

Side stepping out from his looming presence, she took a few steps toward the center of the room. He was crowding her.

"I am not a traitor and neither is Neji-niisan. He didn't know I was coming here till after. I just wanted some independence and to learn some new fighting techniques."

Sasuke had turned around and was now bracing on the same window she was before.

"How does working in a bar help your fighting?"

"It doesn't. I need the income."

Sasuke scoffed, "You're the daughter of the Hyuuga Head, why would you need money?"

She said nothing.

"Why were you following me?"

Hinata racked her brain. Why was she so stupid? She had forgotten he would ask that question.

"Ano…I…wanted to watch you train."

He just stared at her. She fidgeted with the end of her apron- his gaze was making her nervous.

"I want to see you."

"Nani?" He wanted to see her- what did that mean?

"Lose the henge."

Hinata brought her hands together and performed the release seal.

Sasuke looked at her with interest. He had never looked at the girls in the academy much before but she was definitely familiar. He marveled at the glassy lavender color of her eyes, they were not like Neji's. They were softer.

She felt naked under his gaze. His eyes scrutinized her every feature and he was progressively backing her up against the door. She flinched as his hand touched the hair by her ear. His hands were cold and callused, causing her to shiver as he tucked the strands behind her lobe and trailed the back of his fingers along her jaw line.

He retracted his hands and stepped back.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at 6am on the east training grounds."

Not sparing her another glance, he strode out of the room and bar.

Hinata raised her hand to her face and retraced the path his hand had traveled.


	15. Chapter 14: What I learned

**Chapter 14- What I Learned...**

Sasuke leaned on the tree trunk. He wasn't happy with the explanation Hinata given him. She was definitely hiding something. Why did she not make Neji privy to what she was doing from the beginning or even he himself? Why was she out unescorted? And more importantly, why did she need to train? He doubted he would get anything more out of her, it was better to constantly keep her within his reach to monitor her actions.

Biting down the senbon in his mouth, he stared hard at the ground before him. Was she really the Heiress? He cursed crudely at himself for not paying more attention to the politics of Konoha. Familiarity was one thing, but to accept that she was who she claimed to be at face value was another. He was no gullible child.

A shadow cast over the ground. Trailing his eyes up slowly, he met the bashful gaze of Hinata.

"What are you doing?"

"I…ah…you said to meet you here…" Hinata looked perplexed at his question.

"Why are you still in henge form?" Sasuke wanted to see her in her true form as much as possible. He needed to ingrain her features into his memory for future reference.

"Ano…I need it…no one knows how I really look." Annoyed, Sasuke watched as she looked at him nervously. What he was supposed to accept that this twit was to be the Heiress? She was so freakin flighty, it was as if she would physically combust whenever he looked at her.

"Lose it. When you meet me you will be in your true form." Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for her to release the gengetsu.

He was surprised to say the least when she just stared at him. Why wasn't she complying?

"Problem?" he asked sarcastically.

Her eyes darted back and forth, but never met his. She muttered something, as evidenced by her mouth opening, but all it sounded like to him was garbled words.

He walked until he stood right in front of her. He titled her chin up, trying to get her eyes to meet his. Her eyes remained fixated to the side, causing him to tighten his grip on her chin. Wincing slightly, she jerked her face out of his hand and glared at him. Guess she wasn't always docile.

Sighing, he rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"Look, you said you wanted to train and I will train you, but without the guise."

Sasuke noted how she looked at him warily. She was as unsure of him as he was of her. It was rather funny if you thought about it.

Sasuke barely heard her ask, "why?"

Honestly, he didn't know why he said he would train her. He could only surmise how this could come back to bite him in the ass. But hell, he needed training and the damn Hyuuga refused to spar with him. She was the next best thing. Besides, it would be a good chance to gauge her skill.

"I'm bored." It wasn't a complete lie. He was bored….but then again he often was.

Her eyes searched his face, looking for what he didn't know. Finally he saw her shoulders hunch down- a sign of defeat. She was going to comply. He smirked inwardly.

Sighing inwardly, Hinata brought her hands together and released the seal. She needed to gain his trust and training with him was a bonus. He had defeated Orochimaru- so of course there were things she could learn from him, but she couldn't help but feel exposed without her disguise.

Watching him warily as he encircled her, she raked her hand through her indigo locks. She didn't know why but Sasuke brought out a multitude of confusing emotions within her. She was nervous, confused and yet for some reason a bit angered- yet she wasn't sure as to why. He wasn't doing anything explicitly that should cause her anger. But it was the way he was watching her- like he was judging her- which he probably was in fact doing. She wondered what he was thinking- was she measuring up? Did she disgust him? She had always been uncomfortable with the way she looked- she didn't look like an average kunoichi her age. Her extensive training had lent itself to leaving remnants of it on her skin. Beneath the kimono she hid many scars, they weren't visible currently but with the way intensity of his gaze she couldn't be sure. She shivered involuntarily.

Sasuke stopped in front of her and steeped back a few feet. It seemed his observations were now over. She looked as he took his fighting stance, with just a subtle nod she knew the fight had begun.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Pain seared through her body as her back made contact with the stones the scattered the ground. The kunoichi's body skidded for yards until it was stopped by the trunk of a maple tree. She shook her head slightly and pulled herself up. She was not going to lose.

Quickly making hand seals, she charged at her target. She flipped over her opponent and swiftly turned with the intention of slamming a chakra infused palm into his back. Her arm was intercepted and pulled behind her back. She muttered under her breath as she spread her legs and intertwined one of them around his. He slumped forward with her and she slid under his spread legs. She raced further into the woods and hid in one of the trees.

If there was anything she learned within the past few weeks of training with Sasuke, it was that surprise was the key to a good offense and defense.

She panted heavily. She needed to get in control of her breathing otherwise she would be easily found. Using her Byakugan, she found his chakra signature a few yards south of where she was. He was heading in a straight line right to her, she only had a minute of so before she would be found.

Grabbing the waterskin attached to her hip, she quickly bit off the cork top and settled it on the floor in front of her. It was time for her to use her water jutsu.

She had just completed the seals necessary when she felt a cool sleek object encircling her neck.

It was a snake.

She froze. She could only think of one way out- she had to the Gentle Fist- but be careful not to harm herself in the process.

She was so focused on making the seals she failed to notice until it was too late when Sasuke appeared before her and slid his katana above the snake and right under her jaw bone.

The kunoichi gulped- it was over. She could flip out range of Sasuke but she didn't know how the snake would react- if it squeezed, she would be dead. If she gentle fisted the snake, Sasuke could just as easily slice her. Ugh she was stuck, yet again, for over the twentieth time! She had not been able to win any battle against Sasuke. It wasn't that she thought it would be easy- but Kami-sama winning one would have been nice.

"You're done." Hinata nodded slightly and let out a great breath as both the snake and katana moved away from her neck. Bending at her waist, she balanced her hands on her knees and panted.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirking as he watched the pale-eyed woman eye him with anger from her half prostrated position. He loved how worked up she got after training. He liked people who were serious about working harder- and it was evident she was. They practiced twice a day, everyday. She never complained despite how much he pushed her. And boy did he push her. He would intentionally make her train until she was about to pass out.

He threw her his waterskin, which she lazily caught and then slumped to the floor with. He waited until she had taken a few mouthfuls before saying anything.

"You need work." She nodded dumbly. Of course she needed work, she wasn't daft she knew she just lost! She hated how he would state the obvious.

"Get up." Her muscles cried in protest as she rose. She was tired and sore, they had been going at it for over two hours.

"You can do water justsu?"

"Hai."

"It needs work." Hinata had to try really hard not to roll her eyes at him. Kami sama why did he have to always do that!

Over the past few weeks, she quickly learned how to get over her shyness and nervousness around him. He actually made it quite easy by always pushing her buttons.

"Follow me."

Sasuke led her to the riverbed. She looked at the water longingly. Oh how she wanted to go back to the Estate and soak her muscles in a lavender infused bath.

"Strip."

Wait what? She blinked at him blankly. Was she tired? He didn't really say strip… right?

"I said strip." Sasuke stared at her bored.

"Why?"

"We are going to train in the water. Look it is not a big deal- I am going in also. You can leave your mesh shirt and underwear on. I have seen your legs before- hell half of the Land of Grass saw them when you were playing dress up. Hurry up," explained Sasuke as he pulled his shirt and pants off.

Hinata pinkened. She didn't want to disrobe. It was embarrassing! She started to regress to pointing her index fingers together.

"Ano…I don't mind getting my clothes wet." She said while bending her head. A pair of bare feet appeared within her line of vision and paused.

"Hinata…" Her gaze traveled upwards. Her eyes widened as she took in the sinewy build of Sasuke. He was muscled everywhere! The only thing covering his body was a pair of shorts. Blushing, she turned around swiftly and clasped her hands over her eyes- she was too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Kami sama- she was just ogling at him!

Sasuke sighed loudly and his hands itched to reach out and strangle to the Heavens. What the hell was the problem?! Why was she acting like a little girl? She was freaking twenty years old!

"Look either you get undressed or I am going to do it for you. You have 30 seconds." Sasuke said glaring at her impatiently.

Blanching, Hinata mentally ran down her options. She definitely didn't want him to unclothe her- which meant she would have to strip. Her face fell down dejectedly. There was no avoiding it.

Suddenly strong arms pulled her back and turned her around. She stifled a scream, when she saw who her assailant was. Sasuke was roughly pulling at her jacket. She swatted her hands at him, but it did little to deter him. He succeeded at pulling down her zipper. Getting angrier by the second by his rough actions, she Gentle Fisted him. He flinched backwards and glared at her.

"What is your problem!" He bellowed at her.

"You were attacking me!" She yelled back.

"That was not attacking! I was just removing your jacket- I told you I was going to." He bit out bitterly. What was it with the bloody Hyuugas and Gentle Fisting him when they were not training?!

"That was not thirty seconds! I was going to do it myself." She glared at him. Ugh why was he always so rough! His macho act was getting on her nerves.

He just narrowed his eyes at her. Feeling as though he was silently challenging her, she proceeded to finishing the task of unclothing. She pulled off the jacket, her pants and shoes. She glared at him as she approached. Undoing the chakra points, she then wadded into the water and waited for him to follow. She could feel him boring holes into her back as she walked away. She didn't care.

Sasuke was seething as he entered the river. The cool water did little to settle down the fire that was burning within his gut. Payback was a bitch- hell she was going to be screaming for mercy once this training was over. He was going to work her till she literally fell from exhaustion, then wake her up and make her do it again. Heh- he knew she was going to do it to. If there was anything he learned about Hinata, it was that she never backed down from a challenge.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter- it was all Sasuke and Hinata. :-) Sorry for the late update- this is a very busy time for me. Thanks for reading and all of your support! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15: Diplomacy?

Chapter 15: Diplomacy?

Overall, Sasuke was happy with the way the past few weeks had progressed. He knew more about Hinata and also about the mission they were on. Neji was supposed to meet him at Choji's teahouse soon. Having arrived early, he amused himself by watching Hinata. 

Hinata winced as she rotated her left shoulder. Sasuke had slammed her into the river rocks just the night before during training. She didn't understand why he had to constantly bulldoze her over. Kami-sama for someone so formidable, he sure did keep a grudge. She was pretty sure that he was still mad about her closing off his chakra from a few days before. Well if he didn't stop the "let's bull-rush Hinata" plan soon, she would give him another reason to be mad.

She pouted slightly, her arm really did hurt.

Sasuke smirked behind the cover of the raised teacup in his hand as he watched Hinata with a hooded gaze. She was sending him death glares with every wince that resulted from her putting away the bar glasses. 

It was rather comical really. The constant repetition of wincing and narrowing of eyes made it seem as though she was suffering from a tick episode. 

"Shina," quipped Sasuke, as he set down his teacup.

She angled her body towards him, raised her eyebrow and looked at his expectantly. 

Sasuke was very amused at how confidant she had gotten. There were no more stuttering or hesitant replies, well least not as often. She had spunk…there was no questioning it as she decided to test her new prowess often on him. 

"When did you get Tourette's? You know you should keep me informed- for training purposes," asked Sasuke nonchalantly as he leaned back on the stool and watched her with a straight face. 

He watched as her face contorted to one of confusion, realization and then finally annoyance. She scowled at him and then returned to work. 

Kami-sama this chit amused him to no end. 

A heavy hand dropped on his shoulder, causing him to turn. 

"Don't bug her too much," warned Neji as he occupied the empty stool near Sasuke. 

"Hn." 

"C'mon let's get this over with. I don't like this bar very much." Neji's eyes quickly scoured the area and breathed out a sigh of relief as his gaze settled on the Uchiha again. 

"Ne, Hina-…ano Shina-chan. Sake please" ordered Neji as pointed his index and middle finger down, indicating drinks for both him and Sasuke. 

Neji nodded his thanks to Hinata as she set the two saucers before the young men.

"What did you find out?" Sasuke asked as he leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers.

Neji took a sip of the sake and then stared straight ahead.

"There are two of them. They "pay" traveling mercenaries to find out what information it is various villages are interested in. In return, they are paying the mercenaries with convertees. They find the most starved and deprived people and lure them into the religion with promises of food and security."

"Why mercenaries?"

"The mercenaries are able to infiltrate any and anywhere- hmph can't stop the work of God right?" snorted Neji as his eyes absently followed Hinata as she served some customers.

"So what exactly are we dealing with? Are both from Konoha?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke stared straight ahead as he processed the information he just received. There were two culprits…were they responsible for only Konoha traitors or all traitors in general?

The male Hyuuga averted his eyes from watching Shina, "What do you know?"

Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke let out a deep breath, "Not much. Kimichi Dayo is a hard guy to get close to. He enlists the help of goons who won't allow anyone near him without permission. The fights that are always happening are also somehow related to him. Apparently he frequents this tea house often…if we linger long enough…"

Neji nodded absently. They had to stakeout this teahouse in order to get any more information on this Kimichi character. 

"Shina..." Neji motioned for Shina to come closer with his fingers. 

Hinata shot her cousin a quick look as she proceeded she carried a platter of drinks to one of the back tables. 

She blushed as the young man at the table winked at her as she set his drink in front of him. Working in a bar meant getting lots of attention from the customers, especially the male customers. She still wasn't quite used to it. 

"Hai Neji-san?" Neji turned in his seat to face Hinata. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes were downcast, she wasn't like that a few minutes ago. Looking back at the direction where she came from, he scowled as he saw a young man eyeing her. 

Grabbing her forearm, he stood up and pulled her to the side. "Was he bothering you?" growled Neji as he sent dark threatening looks towards the young man.

Hinata looked up sharply. Neji was angry, that was something that never boded well. Following his gaze, she saw the man that winked at her take a long swig of his drink and glare back at Neji. Neji was causing a fight with her customers!

She loved that he was always looking out for her, but he was doing it to an extreme. He needed to learn to calm down, and trust her more. She wasn't a porcelain doll, she was a kunoichi. She knew how to take care of herself, if need be. 

Patting his hand as she pulled out of his grasp, she tried to alleviate some of the anger and gain his attention back, "No niisan." 

She could feel Neji's eyes analyzing her as she resumed her post behind the bar. She hoped he would calm down soon. 

Inoue did not have a huge tolerance for hot-heads. She wouldn't think twice of throwing him out if he caused problems.

"Your cousin's an ass."

Hinata turned and looked at Sasuke. He stared at her as he reclined on the barstool with his arms crossed. 

"Pardon?" 

"He gets a conniption if a guy so much as looks at you."

"…he's just a tad overprotective."

"He's a jealous, possessive animal and you are his property. Anyone invades his territory and he's ready to rip their necks out. Needs to get laid; too much pent up frustration." Explained Sasuke lamely as his finger circled the rim of the saucer. 

Hinata just stared at him. She didn't know how to respond to that. He basically compared her cousin to a dog and her as his chew toy…. and as for Neji_getting laid_…that was not something she wanted to think about… ever.

Neji returned to his seat to find his cousin staring at Sasuke. Kami-sama, please don't have her like the damn Uchiha. He didn't need another problem. 

"Shina." Hinata shook her head slightly and redirected her attention to Neji, "Hai?"

"What's wrong with your arm?" The Hyuuga male watched as his cousin glanced fleetingly at the Uchiha. What is in the hell was going on between them?

"I sprained it…while training." She had never actually told Neji that Sasuke was training her, and she was pretty sure that with his current mood if he found out Sasuke hurt her there would be a brawl in no time. 

It wasn't that she didn't want Sasuke to get hurt…in fact she may actually have _fun _watching Neji beat up Sasuke… she was more concerned about her cousin being kicked out of the establishment.

"Hmph, be careful. Hurting yourself defeats the purpose of training- it just means you can't train harder the next day," chided Neji.

"Hai Neji," murmured Hinata dully. 

She didn't know how she missed it! Neji and Sasuke were so similar. They both had a penchant for stating the obvious. With every day she had to spend with Sasuke, she found her tolerance for such remarks to lower. She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as her cousin just now.

"Who do you train with?"

"Ano…"

"Shin-chan! Have the new glasses been delivered yet?"

Hinata welcomed the interruption with open arms. Neji turned towards the feminine voice calling out to his cousin.

"No, Inoue-chan" yelled back Hinata softly. 

Shit! It was that damn girl. He could run out now, but he was a Hyuuga- he would not be chased away from anywhere- especially by a slip of a girl. But he didn't want to get jumped again… 

As fate would have it, while Neji was internally battling with himself, Inoue turned the corner and paused mid-step. She stared with her mouth agape and her finger pointed out at him. 

"You!" 

Neji groaned internally as he saw the moss eyed woman storm his way. 

"What are you doing here again?" Inoue marched up to Neji until she was only a foot away from him. Her fisted hands rested on her hips as her brows furrowed and she tapped her feet angrily at him. 

Neji stared at her with a blank expression. He stood up and took a few steps closer to her. 

"Where am I?"

The marooned haired vixen made a deep growl and replied "In my bar, you ass."

"What do people do in a bar?" 

Her eyes widened as she realized he was trying to make a fool of her as before. What the hell was up with this guy!

"I don't care what_people_ do in bars, I'm asking why are YOU in my bar!"

"The same reason as other people- to drink," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He picked up his sake from the table, tipped it to her and then drank it. 

Hinata watched the exchange in confusion. Neji and Inoue knew each other?

"Ughhhh!" She shrieked at his blatant disregard of her question, and at his audacity at mocking her.

Murai rushed in and looked around rapidly, "What what! What's going on?"

Inoue pointed at Neji and jumped in frustration, "HE's here again!"

Murai's eyes widened in recognition when he saw Neji. 

To Inoue's horror, Murai chuckled lightly. 

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"What happened? Did he give you a lesson in cleaning this time?" Murai approached the belligerent woman. He tried to put his arm around her, only to have her shrug it off roughly.

"You're not funny. Be a good brother a beat him up again."

Sasuke's head rose in surprise. Beat him up again? Neji got his ass beat by this guy? Sasuke smirked. Life was good.

Murai rubbed his nape with his arm and looked abashed. Leaning towards his sister, he quietly whispered, "Uhh, I was the one that got hurt last time."

Inoue glared at Murai, "I don't care! He just insulted me again!"

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to look at Neji who had interrupted.

"I did not insult you, and if I did, I apologize. I did not come here to fight" Diplomacy! Diplomacy was the way to evade all unnecessary conflict. Though, now that he recalled, that didn't work so well last time…

"Look he apologized! That's a good man there." Murai leaned forward and shook Neji's hand. Murai was relieved. Sure he would battle for his sister's honor, but she tended to get angry at the smallest things. 

Inour glared at Neji. For all she was concerned, he was not being genuine. He was a freaking ass. 

Neji extended his hand out to her. She stared at it and then abruptly turned around and stomped to stand near Hinata. 

"Shin-chan, you were serving him. Was he a rude SOB?"

Hinata looked around nervously as everyone's attention was now gathered on her, "Ano…no Inoue-chan."

"There see Inoue, the guy was just getting a drink. Let bygones be bygones." 

She just hmphed and crrosse dher arms across her chest as she turned sideways. 

"Look, I apologize for my sister. My name is Murai. Inoue and I own this bar." 

Neji nodded, "I apologize for last time. I'm Neji and that is Sasuke."

Murai noticed Sasuke for the first time. He was the guy that was upsetting Shin-chan from before. He didn't like him. He seemed to find perverse pleasure from riling up Hinata. 

"We've met."

Murai made him way to Hinata and then shot Sasuke a warning look. 

Sasuke observed Murai quietly. Hn, seemed like there was another Hinata-protector that hated him. This girl was making him the most hated man in Japan.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on that last chapter! You all make me so happy- I hope I made you happy with this chapter. **

**Sorry for the late post- I am also working on another story- its a SasukexHinata one as well [its called Too Late, so I divy up my updates between that story and this one. **

**Next chapter will delve more into Kimichi Dayo and the mission nears an end in probably 3 or so chapters - then return to Konoha! Let me know what you thought! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 16: Demonstrations

**Chapter 16- Demonstrations...**

"Why?" Hinata wrung her hands nervously as she look imploringly at Sasuke.

"Why not? You're a kunoichi, you should be used to this sort of thing," countered Sasuke as he stared at her nonchalantly from his leaning position on the doorframe.

Neji cursed incoherently under his breath, "If there was another way you know we would use it. This is easiest, Hinata-sama."

Hinata wrinkled her nose at the honorifics, and softy responded, "what would you have done if I weren't here?"

If Hinata didn't do this, one of them had to do it. The two rivaling shinobi looked at each other and the Sharingan-eyed one winced. Curses flowed high and wide from Sasuke's head as he realized that if Hinata didn't do it, then he would be the chum that would have to. Why, 'cause Neji was a goddamn ass of a leader.

A smug look was plastered on Neji's face as he entertained the idea of Sasuke incognito...

Perhaps the Uchiha should do it…

Sasuke blanched as he watched the male Hyuuga, it was evident he was enjoying himself.

This was not good.

Hinata gasped as Sasuke grabbed her by the forearm and led her out into the hallway. Mid-way, her free arm was grabbed by her cousin, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What do you want with my cousin Uchiha?" The Hyuuga had walked up to Sasuke, and was now standing only inches away from him, glaring furiously.

"Something you can't give me Hyuuga."

Hinata looked at the two glaring _boys_ warily. She couldn't understand why they had to constantly argue. Her arms were getting sore from where they gripped her.

What the hell was the damn Uchiha talking about? Something that he couldn't give him? What did that mean? The vessel at the corner of Neji's clenched jaw pulsed furiously.

"Hinata."

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke, slightly surprised when he released his vice-like grip on her arm and walked out into the hallway. It was evident he intended for her to follow.

The tugging of Neji on her other arm prevented Hinata from taking more than one step.

"Where are you going?"

"To see what he wanted…"

"I advise against you doing so."

"Ano…why?"

"…"

Neji just stared at her without saying anything. He knew that the Uchiha wasn't going to _do_ anything. There was just something about the way he expected Hinata to do his bidding that irked him. Why should she follow after him, she wasn't his damn lapdog. And since when did the Uchiha's orders mean more than his?

Wait orders? He was becoming as bad the Elders.

Hinata stared at Neji wide-eyed. He released her and then walked out in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

Her cousin was acting strange.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke's deep voice jolted Hinata out of her stupor.

"Hai."

The duo walked quietly out of the Lin estate, with Hinata trailing slightly behind Sasuke. Twiddling with her thumbs, she followed with her head bowed. What did Sasuke want with her?

Sasuke lead her to towards the East training grounds. He stopped near a clearing and sighed, turning back to face her.

Hinata waited for him to say something but was met with silence. Sasuke's jet black eyes bored into her face. They seemed to be searching for something, though for what she did not know. He was making her rather nervous.

"Why?"

The violet haired kunoichi cocked her head at the shinobi, "why what?"

"Why don't you want to do it?"

Hinata's face flushed. Turning her back to him, she walked slowly toward a flowering shrub and began idly picking at petals.

"I…it's…I just can't."

Sasuke had walked towards her and slumped to the ground by the shrub she was preening. His right leg was bent at the knee, as his arm perched on it.

"You can't or you won't?"

"…"

Hinata stared blankly at the flower in her hands. She couldn't do it, nor did she want to.

"As nin, we are expected to do many things that we wouldn't normally. As a kunoichi it is your duty."

"Why not yours?"

Sasuke looked up at Hinata in surprise. "It is more suited to you."

"I'm not good at it… remember the last time?" She had barely whispered it, had Sasuke not been sitting so close, he doubted he would have caught it.

The last time? Sasuke racked his brain as he tried to figure out the last time Hinata had to seduce someone.

"When?"

"…at the bar…when you were with…I was wearing…ano…"

Sasuke stared at the stammering girl above him, what was she talking about? She was trying to seduce someone at a bar? And he was there?

Hinata watched as confusion turned into realization on Sasuke's face. This was too much; she had to leave before she embarrassed herself any further.

He caught her wrist, before she could flee. Pulling himself up slowly, he stood towering over her. Sasuke looked at the cowering girl in shock.

"Me? You were trying to seduce me? That time when you were dressed like a whore?"

Hinata stiffened as he compared her to a harlot and then meekly shook her head as she stared hard at the ground.

A shout of laughter bellowed from Sasuke, causing her to stare at him in shock. He was laughing? At her? What right did he have to laugh at her?

Hinata wretched her hand out his and stomped a few feet away.

Still chuckling, he called out to her, "Hinata, matte."

Turning her head towards his voice, she didn't dare face him.

"Why were you trying to seduce me?"

Hinata's anger dissipated and was replaced once more with embarrassment and anxiousness. Oh no, he's of course he'd want to know why!

"I wasn't trying to seduce, seduce…I just wanted…"

"Wanted what?" Hinata jumped, she didn't realize he was standing right in back of her.

"…ano…training…" Ugh, Kami-sama she wasn't about to tell him she wanted to make him fall in love with her to make her mission easier, that sounded stupid. She hoped he just bought it, though it sounded just as stupid as the truth. Kami-sama, she needed lessons in lying!

Sasuke smirked, she was trying to get him to train her? Cripes she was definitely something.

"You just need tips. Number one: make eye contact with your target." Sasuke turned her to face him.

"I don't want to do this." Brushing past him, she walked away, only to be stopped once more by him.

"Matte. You said you wanted training. Consider this it."

"I don't want training in that."

"Either you do this or I don't train you any more. It's all of nothing."

Hinata's ire rose as she realized she was being bribed. She hated being manipulated and forced to do things against her wishes. Fine he wanted her to learn this, she'd be the best "seducer" he ever saw. Wait…seducer? Hinata paled, perhaps not the best…

Sasuke saw her shoulders hunch over in defeat. He won. Was there any doubt?

He needed to make sure that Hinata was well trained in the arts of seduction. There was a stakeout tonight and she was going to be the pivotal player.

Sasuke and Neji had taken turns watching the Choji tea house every night for the past few weeks and finally figured out a plan of action. It was evident that Kimichi was using the teahouse as a relay point for him and all of his minions. He was the rat, so to speak. Kimichi's real name was Kim Kon, the book-keeper for Konoha. As a result of his positon, he had accesss to all businesses and information on trading in and out of Konoha.

They needed to take him out, but first had to clear him from all of his bodyguards. They still hadn't identified Kim's partner, and so it wouldn't be prudent to attack head on. They needed an insider, hence where Hinata came in.

Kim was a known womanizer; he chased anything in a skirt.

Hinata's goal was to seduce him into telling her everything, namely the name of his partner.

"Make eye contact."

Hinata sighed walked up to Sasuke and looked up into his eyes blankly.

"No not like that, look at me like you want to. Be active" Sasuke growled at her, she wasn't taking this seriously.

She tried once more. She stared into his eyes and searched, she pretended that there was something there that she wanted to unveil. That was being active, right?

Sasuke was becoming nervous at the intensity of Hinata's gaze. It was as though she could see into him, searching for something. Ah hell, he was going mad.

"Okay, now look down and walk away, glancing back periodically."

"No- you look like a damn lost idiot."

Hinata glared viciously at Sasuke. He was getting on her nerves- he was doing him a favor and he just insulted her!

"Now you look like you want to kill. I doubt he's going to want a man-eating woman."

She just scowled at him; he was seriously causing her blood to boil.

Sasuke wanted to throttle her. How the hell was he supposed to help her become a demure seductress? It was frigging impossible. He might as well pick out a damn dress for himself.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**Three hours later…**

"Why is it so goddamn hard?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know!" Hinata was frustrated, she couldn't seduce a guy if her life depended on it and there was Sasuke yelling at her every time he opened his mouth. Furious, she strode away. She couldn't do this anymore

What kind of a kunoichi was she? She doubted any of the girls from Rookie Nine would be having as much trouble as she was. It was just impossible. She wasn't feminine enough.

Kami-sama, this whole ordeal was causing her to become more self-conscious than ever. Tears streamed down her face angrily as she balked midstep.

She jumped when she felt a callused hand rub against her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking down at her.

She stared up at him, trying to understand why he was there wiping her tears. His eyes gazed intently into her eyes as he rubbed the salty streak on her face.

She couldn't say anything, she was dumfounded. She could only watch as he bent his head down and his mouth touched her cheek.

She gasped as she felt his warm tongue make lazy licks, sucking off the salt from her skin. His hands tilted her chin, giving him better access to her cheek.

This was not something that he should be doing, but she couldn't pull herself away. It was oddly comforting…

She gripped the front of his shirt; her legs were feeling wobbly as he continued the ministrations with his tongue.

He turned her face and worked on the other side. By now she was sure she had no control over her body. Whatever he was doing was making her lose control of her limbs. Just what was he doing?

Hinata watched as he pulled back and stared into her eyes. Something flickered in his eyes; it was too fast for her to make out what it was. He pulled her hands off of his shirt and turned around. She slumped to the floor, as she watched as he left, confused as to what had just happened.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head towards her, "that's what you are supposed to do. Tease, touch, and leave wanting more."

Was he just demonstrating what to do…or was it something else?

"Hurry up, you have to get ready."

Hinata scrambled to her feet shakily and trailed softly.

Sasuke was confusing her more than ever.

She stared at the back of his head puzzled and then blushed as she just replayed what had just happened.

She mentally chided herself; of course it was a demonstration, why else would anyone be interested in her like that- especially Sasuke?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I am really sorry for the delay- I squeezed this out while I should be studying. I hope its good, not too sure, I was rather skeptical about certain parts of it, but you'll let me know ne? Read and Review :-)  
**


	18. Chapter 17 Pervert

Hinata nervously wrung her hands underneath the sleeves of her kimono, if you could even call it that. She was less clothed than when she had been accused for dressing as a harlot. Sasuke had insisted on her wearing the kimono half open such that her shoulders were bare. She was pretty sure if she bent down more than just her shoulders would be on display. Ugh why was she doing this again?

Hinata had little time to think that over as she looked at the door in shock.

She was surprised to see Sasuke had strode into her chamber with a plethora of powders, brushes, rouge and creams with a maid trailing behind him. Apparently he knew what he was doing as he instructed the maid what to do.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. What kind of a girl didn't know how to apply makeup on herself? He thought it was something intuitive.

Hinata was slowly becoming agitated as the maid plucked and pulled and rubbed her into soreness. Why did she have to put up with all of this while the boys just watched on? It wasn't fair, this was their mission she was helping out with but she was the one being dressed up. Hinata winced as the maid abruptly pulled on her hair, causing her to feel as if her scalp was on fire. Kami-sama when this was all over they had better be satisfied…

Hinata took in a deep breath as the maid left; at least that was over. Turning, she faced Sasuke to see what other forms of torture he had lined up for her.

She didn't look half bad. Her soft auburn hair was fanned out against her back as some ringlets of hair curled against her ear. Her face was done exquisitely as gray eye and silver eyeshadow gave her smoldering eyes and carefully painted lips offered blood-red color to her full lips. Bronze rouge subtly caressed the contours of her cheeks, causing her cheekbones to look higher. Sasuke inwardly smirked, her kohl lined doe like eyes screamed innocence that would have most men itching to taint. She was the perfect- save for one thing.

Hinata watched warily as Sasuke walked towards her and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her gently back and kneeled to the floor, such that he was right in front of her. His hands were reaching to grasp the hem of her kimono bottom. What was he going to do?

The feel of rough hands sliding up her legs was too much for Hinata to bear as she kicked Sasuke out of pure reflex.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata was grasping her dress bottom as she gave Sasuke an incredulous look.

Sasuke cursed audibly as he grasped his nose. Damn Hyuugas. What the hell was her problem?!

"What the hell are you doing?! Kuso, kicking me out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere? Your hand was UP my leg." Hinata didn't know if she should feel violated or not, his response was confusing her. Why did he sound as if she violated him?

"I was trying to put the freaking garter on you. I wasn't going to grope you!"

"I could put it on myself!" Hinata grabbed the garter out of his hand and sat on the chair. Why did he feel the need to put his hands on her LEGS when she could very well do it herself?

As Hinata sat down she realized just how tight the kimono really was, she could barely bend at the waist nonetheless touch her legs. Maybe she would have to take off the kimono in order to put on the garter…

Sasuke muttered under his breath as he unceremoniously pulled her left leg, causing her to fall on her bum with a squeak. Paying her no mind, he proceeded use a kunai to cut a slit through the kimono and hiked up her kimono bottom, exposing her creamy long legs.

Hinata, having snapped out of her stupor since being pulled to the floor, saw red as she felt her kimono being thrown up to her thighs. What was it with Sasuke and undressing her?!

She violently began kicking her legs at her so-called assailant. Sasuke already pissed off from before, sat on her upper thighs as he grabbed one of her legs to garter. Hinata beat at his back with her fists as she tried to throw him off of her. He was killing her legs with his weight.

If he wasn't going to get off then she was just going to have to Gentle Fist him off.

"Either you fucking calm down or get ready to get your face made…again." Sasuke threatened as he finished sliding the garter up.

Hinata paused mid-jab. She didn't want to go through that torture again. Kami sama she hated Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke rose from her perched position and looked down at Hinata. His hands flinched as he took in her appearance. Their fight resulted in her kimono lapels being gaped wider, offering view of smooth creamy tops of her well endowed chest. She was breathing fast, making her chest heave with each breath. Creamy legs were spread haphazardly and a slight flush graced her face. She looked like a woman thoroughly satisfied.

"Shina- are you ready? What the hell happened here?!"

Hinata and Sasuke turned to see a fuming Neji staring at them in rage.

It was only then Sasuke realized he was still standing in between Hinata's legs.

Fuck.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

"I told you already - nothing happened. Calm the hell down." Sasuke swore if Neji didn't stop pestering him, he was going to deck the guy.

They had just entered Choji's barhouse and were getting ready for their stakeout. Hinata was lingering by the bar, trying to look sultry. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes, damn chit looked like a scared duckling.

"You better not be lying Uchiha." Neji glared at Sasuke maliciously as he pulled up a chair. Pissed off didn't even skim the surface of what he felt when he saw Sasuke standing over his innocent cousin. Damn ass….he was just asking for his death….he wondered if the Hokage would care if Sasuke was a casualty of the mission…

Scared. There was no other way to describe it. She was scared. How did they expect her to be the perfect seductress when she only had that horrible lesson with Sasuke?

"Shina? Is that you?" Murai stared at Shina in shock. She was dressed so ….provocatively. This wasn't the sweet girl he had been working with….it couldn't be!

Hinata turned around and looked at Murai bashfully. A crimson red flush rose up her neck as she offered a weak smile.

"Hai Murai-san it is me."

"What why what- why are u dressed like…that?" Murai tilted his head up and down as he gaped to her so called attire.

Oh Kami-sama why did she had to dress and act wantonly in _this_ bar?!

"Ano…I…" Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground in distress; she didn't know how to explain herself. He must be thinking so ill of her right now.

"Oye Inoue, come out here for a moment!" Murai walked towards the back of the bar yelling for his sister.

"Stay right there Shina-chan don't go anywhere, okay?" he called back before disappearing.

How was she supposed to explain anything? Hinata wanted nothing more than to slam her forehead down on the counter over and over… Cupping her face with her palms she let out a low groan.

"Something wrong?" a deep voice asked as she heard someone slide into the barstool near her.

With her face still covered, she muffled out "everything."

The owner of the voice chuckled. He had a nice laugh, it was deep and clear.

"Want to talk about it? Nothing like baring all to a complete stranger to help heal the soul," quipped the man as he indicated the drink he wanted to the bartender.

"No. Sorry to bother you." Hinata slid her hands off her face and turned towards the man.

He was quite handsome. Dark hair framed a long face with twinkling light brown eyes. Stubble covered a small circular scar on the lower part of his face and he had a silver circular medallion on a chain that he wore around his neck.

"Talking to a pretty girl is never a bother," he responded as he took a sip of his beer.

Hinata blushed at the complement and idly played with her hands, was she supposed to respond back with a complement as well?

Sasuke watched the exchange between Hinata and the man with interest.

"Hyuuga, what does Kimichi Dayo look like again?"

"He's tall, dark-haired, he has a round brand mark on his left cheek. He wears a medallion identical to the brand mark. You see him?" Neji replied as he scouted the area.

"Hinata is talking to him right now." Neji swiftly turned his head back to the bar and watched intently. It really was him, friggin' bastard.

"Arigato…" Hinata smiled tentatively.

"I'm Dayo, what's your name?" Kimichi Dayo extended his hand out towards Hinata who grasped it gingerly.

"Shina…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walk towards the men's room and nod towards Dayo. This was the man she was supposed to seduce. Oh Kami-sama, she prayed he didn't notice how sweaty her hands suddenly got.

"Don't you work at this bar? I've seen you busing here before."

Hinata flushed, "Hai, I'm off tonight…" and removed her hand from his light grasp. Tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ears, she looked down at the marble countertop.

The plan! What was the plan! _Step 1- make eye contact._

Hinata dragged her gaze from the countertop and gathered up all her courage to look at Dayo in the eyes.

His eyes crinkled as their gazes met. The poor girl was nervous. Her doe like eyes were wide and dilated. He gently overlaid his hand over hers and lightly squeezed.

"Calm down honey, I'm not going to bite."

Hinata continued staring at him, all the while focusing on his warm big hand over hers. He was touching her….was he supposed to be touching her? Wasn't the next step to touch him….not the other way around?

Hinata slid her hands out from under his and reached for a napkin, she needed something to keep her hands busy.

"Ano...you come here often? I mean since you've seen me working before?" She fidgeted with the napkin

Dayo nodded and took another swig of his beer, "often enough, couldn't help noticing you. Though I must say, you look rather…different. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing," he added as he winked at her.

Kami-sama they are having her seduce a pervert! Sasuke would be much better at this since he was a pervert himself. Why did she agree to this!

Blushing for the billionth time that night, Hinata laughed nervously.

A man clad in dark green approached the couple and whispered in Dayo's ear. Hinata observed the intruder under her lashes. He was definitely a shinobi of the Land of the Grass, as denoted by his uniform. In his arms he clutched a brown parcel tied with string, she wondered what it contained.

Dayo nodded pensively and whispered a curt response back to the Grass shinobi. Getting up from the stool, he grabbed his beer bottle and saluted Hinata with it, "Nice meeting you Shina-chan, sorry but I have to do something, maybe I'll see you later?"

Hinata nodded mutely as watched as her target walked off. He was walking towards one of the tables at the far end of the barhouse where sat a bunch of men under dim lighting. Something underhanded was definitely going on.

Casting a quick look at her surroundings, she discreetly walked up the stairs. Before she could reach the doorknob to the bedroom, she was stopped by someone yelling.

"Shina-chan what in the world are you wearing!" Inoue stood at the head of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Murai told me you were acting strange, but really what is going on!" Hinata gulped as she watched Inoue and Murai walk towards her.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**A/N; Sorry for the delay! I know this chapter isn't that satisfying but I figured I might as well give you guys something before you lose total interest. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
